Skull's Family
by GlimmerCreator
Summary: what is skull still had his blood family? what if he took the other arcobaleno to meet them? what if his family is made of people as strong as the arcobaleno? And what if his family wanted him dead? yeah i know i suck at summaries...just read the thing...please?
1. Chapter 1

Blood falls from my chest. It hurts. I've never felt something like this. I hear my siblings scream, telling me to get up, I can't die. But I don't care. I have no regrets. Besides, I wasn't going to die. It was impossible.

I was Eternity best daredevil ever. I was second oldest, mere seconds after the first. My brother. My killer. It's funny, thinking back.

We hated each other from birth, yet did everything together. Maybe we hated not each other, but our guts. We wanted to be the best, yet couldn't with the other. As soon as we laid eyes on something the other wanted, there was war. A war of the family.

Siblings chose sides. We fought. We bruised. We bled. Broken bones healed, but the cuts never did. Our bodies were decorated with the ugly things. What did I care? I was furious. I couldn't win, but neither could he. I cough, then laugh at the irony of it. I never liked the color red, but now it's all I see.

Now, I grin, and, despite the blade in my chest, stand. I laugh at his look of horror, as he runs as if running from death. But he should. Because I want blood to stain my blade. I want to grow to love that color. I want him dead at my feet. I chase after him, laughing like the phsyco I am.

Because if Eternity has found it's end, then by God, so has Immortality.

"It's over," I say, my blade in his chest. "Yeah, finally," he answers. Our blood paints the grass as we fall to the ground. "Haha," he laughs. "Looks like we weren't meant to part after all".I smirk as we cuddle for warmth. Might as well be comfortable as we out run the Reapers of Death. Even if it is our nature, one would think we would learn, always starting a new war, always running from Death, yet we don't.

But we don't die.

We are not meant to part. We are one. As long as there is Eternity, there will be Immortality. We do not end, and we do not die. For he is Immortal, and I am Forever. We are one, and will always be, no matter how many times we outwit Death, or how many times we start our wars. We are nothing without the other. Therefore, we are one, and we will not part.

Because I am the Eternal blood, just as he is the Immortal Skull.

Ummmmmm, I'm new at this so go easy please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Skull groaned, rolling over in his bed. He had had that dream again, and for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he was still being haunted by his past. How long ago was it when that night occurred? When he walked away from his fun filled family, despite him being needed the most?

A sharp knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Get up, kora! We're all going shopping with Luce!" Skull heard Colonello shout through the door. Groaning again, Skull reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed. He took extra time to make sure his makeup was perfect. No need to have everyone questioning him about his scars. He pulled on his heeled boots, fighting off the memories that threatened to rise, before stumbling down the stairs, straight into Verde.

Verde turned to him with a glare in his eyes. "Watch it, moron. I need a new test experiment." "S-s-sorry sempai!" Skull stuttered out. Verde glared a bit more before he walked away, grumbling as he went. "Hey lackey." Skull jumped sky high before whirling around to see Reborn standing there with a smirk on his face. "Get in the car. Luce is ready to go." "But I haven't eaten yet!" Skull protested. Reborn smirked before turning towards the door. "And whose fault is that, Lackey?" Skull walked to the car, muttering the whole way. It's wasn't his fault everyone else rose early. A smack to his head sent him sprawling towards the door. "Shut it, maggot!" Lal shouted at him. Skull dragged himself the rest of the way to the car in silence, fearing another assault to his head.

"Okay everybody," Luce started, "I made lists of things everyone needs to buy! Reborn, can you go get the fresh produce with Fon? Lal, Colenello? You two are going for clothes and ammunition. Verde and Viper, you guys are going to get the meat. Skull I'm sending you to get a birthday present for a friend. It's for a girl, but other than that I don't care what you get for her. Any questions?" Silence answered her. "No? Good. Meet me in front of the fountain at noon." And with that she headed off to get the rest.

Slowly, the group started to disperse, heading off in pairs, and leaving Skull alone by the gate of the mall. He sighed, knowing he was going to disappoint Luce because of his terrible skills at shopping for others. Normally, he would take to special person out to eat and then head to the mall to let them pick their own gift. Again Skull sighed, this time bombarded with memories of his siblings, and the childhood they had shared.

Shaking his head, he headed to the nearest "girly" store. The only thing it had was clothes, and even Skull new never to get a lady clothes for a present, especially when you don't even know what size to get. The next stores were like that as well. And in the next couple of stores he found nothing. Finally, Skull headed towards a jewelry store. Looking around, he found only rings, but he figured it would be weird getting a ring for a stranger. What if the girl took the meaning in the wrong way? He could end up with an old lady thinking they were engaged!

Sighing, Skull headed to an employee, determined to find at least _something_ suitable for a gift. As he explained his situation to the employee, he was interrupted by a shady looking person, who wore a dark blue cloak that covered everything except the bottom half off his face. Immediately he employee he had been talking to started to explain Skull's problem to the newcomer, who nodded. The hooded person walked towards a door Skull had somehow missed, before beckoning Skull inside.

Hesitating he followed. Once he was inside the door slammed shut behind him, making him wary of his situation. "So," the other person started. "What can I help you with? We have pins, necklaces, rings, barrettes, watches, rings, bracelets, and more. Can you tell me exactly what you're looking for?" his voice was smooth, as if it had been greased, and yet there was some hidden menace behind it. "Or perhaps you would like one of our special readings? They're half priced for you." Here he chuckled, "But only because I'm interested in any mafia members past!"

Skull immediately headed for the door, but was stopped when chains shot out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around him so tight hardly breathe. Again, his now captor chuckled, and then started walking towards Skull his hand out stretched. Skull closed his eyes tightly, knowing he could do nothing, but threw them open when he heard his opponent scream.

A beautiful dagger was sticking out of his chest. And, standing in front of the now dead body was yet another cloaked figure. He wore pure black, and was taller than the previous man, with his cloak clinging tightly to his lean figure. Only the bottom half of his face was not covered, and Skull could see the tips of some silver hair framing the face.

Then newcomer removed the dagger from the body before snapping his fingers. Instantly the chains disappeared, leaving Skull to crumple to the floor. Skull watched as the man walked over to a desk, before flinging a piece of jewelry at Skull. "Ummm," Skull started, "How much do I owe you?" The man still said nothing. "Can you talk?" A nod. "Ummm, well, um, I'm gonna give you my wallet, so just take what it costs?" The man frowned, shaking his head. "Yes" Skull responded. Shake. "Yes". Shake. "Yes". Shake. Finally Skull through his arms up, and shouted, "Well why not?" The hooded person looked at him before speaking for the first time.

"Family doesn't charge Family."

Skull's eyes widened. "But-" The door flew open. "What the hell, kora! Why didn't you meet us at the fountain, kora?" Colenello shouted. "We've been looking for a while now," Fon said calmly. "It's now three." Skull's jaw dropped. "But it's not my fault! I swear there was this one hooded guy and he tried to kill me! But then this other hooded guy came and killed him and then that guy threw something at me, and then he wouldn't let me pay for it and then we got into an argument, and then-" "Shut it Lackey," Reborn growled. "You had Luce worried and had better come up with a better lie for her than the one you're telling us!" "But I'm not lying! Skull protested. "Then where's your hooded figure, kora!" Colenello growled. Skull whirled around, shouted, "He's right th-". Skull froze. Both hooded figures, live and dead, were gone. There was no blood anywhere, and the room had turned into a janitor's closet.

Fon sighed, "Come on, all of you. Skull, you were probably sleep walking." Everyone turned towards the door, heading out. Skull stopped just outside the doorway, before counting out some hundreds and throwing them into the room. "Why are you leaving that money in there, Lackey?" Reborn asked. "'Cause I'm not a thief," Skull muttered.

When they got to the fountain Skull was given grief by everyone. After apologizing thousands of times, everyone headed towards the car. As a punishment Skull got stuck carrying all the stuff inside. Grabbing an armful he started towards the house.

Once everything was put away, Skull headed towards the living room, where everyone had congregated. Sitting down on the floor, Colenello refused to move his feet off the couch, he noticed everyone staring at him. "Skull," Luce began, "You got a letter from someone, dear. But Reborn tried to open it and before he could, it blew up and started smoking, but instead of there being ash it was go-" Here she gasped, because the letter she had been talking about suddenly came fluttering down into Skull's lap.

While being stared at by everybody he easily opened it, dumping the content out. All of the money he had left in the room, closet, whatever, was there, along with a small piece of paper. It read-

_Family doesn't charge Family_

_-Shede_


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics – dreaming _

**Boldfaced – stress the word**

Silence descended upon the group, broken only by the sound of dinner's timer going off. "Um, yeah, that's a nice joke, um…yeah ha ha?" Skull managed to get out. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lal boomed. "Who would play that kind of a prank?!" "Really, Kora!" Colenello added. "Someone who knows me?" Skull whimpered out. "Well of course it's someone you knows you, idiot!" Verde thundered. "Well it's not my fault someone who knows me decided to pull a-"Skull began. "ENOUGH" Luce screamed, her voice reaching the heavens.

"I don't care _who _sent it! It's none of anyone's business but Skull's!" Luce continued. "However, skull, you need to make sure whoever sends you these things know that I don't allow bombs blowing up my face. Now, _everyone_, yes Reborn that includes you, _everyone _needs to head to the dining room for dinner. And I don't want to hear another word about any of this!" Grudgingly, the Arcobaleno went to get fed, but Reborn grabbed Skull's arm before he could leave.

"If Luce gets hurt because of you, you **will **regret it. That much I promise you."

~X~

Skull sighed as he stretched out on his bed. It was getting hard to stop the memories. Even dinner, such an innocent thing, was causing memories to flash before his eyes. He couldn't run from them forever, that much he knew, but did his blood family really have to drag his mafia family into this fight?

He had been running from them for a while now, five years to be exact. But it was no surprise his family had found him, really, it wasn't. Blood was known to be the only person to ever break into mafia computers for info and live. The family's she had stolen knowledge from **still **didn't know his sister had ever existed, let alone sold them out. Skull felt his skin crawl, remembering how ferocious fighting her could be.

And his brothers Shede and Shade! Shede was known for his ability to walk through peoples' dreams, and his illusions were said to rival even Viper's. He was also known for his thieving ways, while Shade was known for bending shadows to do his will. Skull shuddered, remembering how Shade had been able to teleport using shadows. He could step on a building's shadow and get behind, or under, an enemy, making them extremely vulnerable.

Not to mention Snake! She was known as the most deceiving assassin! Her disguising abilities were high in demand. She could turn her young youthful self into an old mafia boss in less than two seconds flat. Skull felt a shiver slide through his body as he recalled the real danger when facing her. She wasn't called Snake for nothing!

He could remember when they would have all out wars over the simplest things, like the last slice of pizza, or who's turn it was to do something. Skull couldn't even stop himself from grinning when he recalled how other families used to avoid them all like the plague, before they had gone off the charts.

Skull sighed, exhausted from remembering and bickering at dinner, and closed his eyes for sleep.

~X~

_He was running. He had just heard the news, but he had to see for himself, had to make sure it wasn't some trick, thought up by that evil bastard. True, he didn't want to remember her, but he if he was to be haunted by her forever, he might as well see if it was true or not. Skull jerked to the side when Shade suddenly stepped out of the shadowy ally way, "Have you heard?" Shade gasped. "They say she woke up. Do you think she'll know us?" "Don't know," Skulled huffed in return. "But maybe if she does she'll save us from grandma, and maybe even let us change our names!" _

_Suddenly, they were joined by Snake, hearing her jump off a roof to land behind them. "I don't care if she even remembers us. I just want to make my name legal. I mean, really. Who wants a name like Sparkle forever?" "At least you have a name that matches your gender! You could have a name like Glitter! And be a gothic boy!" Skull managed between gasps. They all skidded to a stop as a shadow fell across the small group, and a truck came to a screeching halt. "If you all have time to be complaining about your names, then why aren't you asking me to take you to the hospital in my baby?" Blood growled, leaning out the driver's window. "Oh please," Shade groaned. "Cars are not babies. Vehicles are not babies. Why can't you and Skull understand that?" "Are you serious?!" Skull gasped, eyes wide with shock, as he struggled into the bed. "We built our kids from junkyard scraps that weren't even worth money!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, we hear you," Snake muttered, helping Shade in. "Hey, changing subject, has anyone seen Shede?" "Ummmm, he was the one who told me she was awake so I think he should be around here somewhere. Did you check the alleyways? All of them? 'Cause you know, he has taken to-" "Hn" Shede grunted. "Holy shit!" Blood screeched as she slammed on the brakes. "Don't do that Shede! You know I have a fragile heart!" "Oh please Blood. You know just as well as I do we can't die. Now stop exaggerating and drive," Skull grumbled. _

"…_.What's exaggerating mean?" Snake asked. "It means you express more than required." Shade explained. "Uh huh. Now what does that mean?" "Hn." Shede again grunted. "Ohhhh!" Snake exclaimed, understanding Shede's answer immediately. _

"_You know, I shall never understand how those two can understand each other." Shade stated, looking at said people in awe. "Amen to that, Brother," both Skull and Blood muttered at the same time. "Hey, what if grandma tries to stop us from seeing her?" Shade started, snapping out of his thoughts. "Hn" his brother said in agreement. "What if she holds someone hostage again. What if she ends up keeping guardian ship of all of us? I don't think Slick or Aim can live through another beating from her…"Snake translated. "Well, if any of those things happen we'll take care of it," Skull reasoned. "How?" Shade questioned, eyes glinting with suspicion. "Easy," Blood rushed to answer. "We'll kill her."_

~X~

Skull jerked awake, only to be given a heart attack. "We're under attack, maggot!" Lal screamed. "Get moving! You're to go down into the secret room with Luce. If anything happens to her, your ass will be ours!"

Skull jumped out of bed and raced to find Luce, not bothering to grab his shoes. Oh God, where the hell was she!? He kept running, glancing down each corridor, and jumping stairs, trying to find her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he rounded a corner, and ran into his charge. "Oh Skull! Thank God you're here! I think I'm being followed! I can't get into the safety room either! Someone's hacked into the security system and changed all the passwords!" Luce gasped. Swearing loudly, Skull grabbed his boss's hand before running down a different hall.

"Lal said the safest room would probably be the secret room!" Skull huffed. "I know a different way in though, so we just need to worry about getting there undetected!"

Pretty soon they reached their destination, and quickly got inside. Skull turned around to secure the room, only to whirl back around when he heard Luce scream. He saw that Luce was being held captive by a boy a few years younger than him, dressed in black and wearing a fedora and holding a sickle to Skull's boss' throat. Skull immediately hit the alarm button, calling the other Arcobaleno to the scene. He then tried to reason with the intruder.

"Come on, kid. Why are you doing this? What do you want with a pregnant woman?" Skull smoothly spoke. "Well, for one thing I'll get paid for killing this pregnant woman. And if that's not enough then I get paid by my boss too." Skull could practically hear the smirk in his words, much like he could with Reborn. "I don't believe you," Skull bluffed. "Oh? and why's that?" The man dressed in black said. "Because you would've killed her already, so you obviously want something other than money." "…True…" "So tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

The intruder hesitated. "Come on! I've got connections! Ask for anything and you can have it!" Skull reassured the other youth. "It's not what I want…" The kid started. "It's what I need, so I can let this woman live…" "And what might that be?" Skull said, slowly inching closer. "An order."

Skull froze, thinking back upon recent events. He was sure, no, **positive**, the room had been empty when both Luce and he had entered. The room had no other doors or windows. Besides four chairs and a table, there was a single florescent bulb. The solely lighting source always freaked Skull. It managed to make the plain, boring room look like a movie's murder scene just by casting long, creepy, shad-

"Oh, **hell **no," Skulled said aloud. "Oh hell yes you asshole! Now give me a God damned order so an innocent pregnant woman doesn't die!" the intruder spat out, mad that it had taken Skull that long to figure it out. Skull straightened up, then, speaking with a voice full of authority, said, "Shade, holder of the sun flame for the Unn family, I, Skull, use my authority to command you to release Luce, holder of the sky flame for the Giligo Nero family, call back your squad, and retreat. I understand that in enforcing this I am overriding the authority of Blood, or another who has forced this order upon you." As soon as the last word fell from Skull's mouth, Shade smirked, raised his hand, called forth his shadows, and after a whirlwind of screams, black, and shadows, the intruder was gone.

Skull rushed to his boss's side, grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling from the lack of support from behind. "Are you alri-". Suddenly, Skull was kicked forward from the back of his head. He broke through the wall, which was reinforced with four layers of steel, and landed on his back with a groan. "Alright Lackey. It's time we all had a heart to heart talk about you past." Reborn said in a deadly calm voice.

~X~

Okay everybody, had a bit of a brain freeze on that one ;)

This chapter was rather important 'cause it leads into the juicy, juicy past!

Oh yeah, and if I don't get at least a total of twenty reviews, I won't update. This girl needs encouragement you know!

-Glimmer


	4. Chapter 4

"Oof," Skull grunted, fully taking the blow in the jaw. "Alright Lackey, enough of your silence. I want answers and I want them now! Who was it that ordered Luce's death?! Who was assigned to carry out the mission?!" Reborn snarled. Skull was frustrating, enough to make even Reborn lose his cool. Reborn had been carrying on his interrogation for twenty six hours, and he was getting fed up. For twenty six hours Reborn had beaten, poisoned, maimed, and done everything within his power to get Skull to break. So far, all he had done was witness the cloud's aloofness. It was as if Skull forgot Reborn was even there, and he wasn't strapped to a chair, being interrogated by the world's greatest hit man.

"Alright, let's put it this way. If you don't tell me, I'll hunt them down through other means. All I need is one member of the family, and that info is as good as mine. I have no problem wiping out a family, let alone one, worthless, piece of scum who attacks a helpless pregnant woman," Reborn hissed, raising his gun. Skull visibly flinched, before looking at Reborn with pleading eyes, shaking his head "no" and letting out protests, muffled by his gag. "Then tell me!" Again Skull shook his head. Gnashing his teeth, Reborn snarled, "Then die!"

"REBORN!" Luce screeched. Immediately, said Arcobaleno whirled around, shocked that all of the other Arcobaleno had managed to sneak up on him, minus the one chained to a chair. "What do you think you're doing?!" Luce ranted. "I did **not** give you permission to harm your fellow guardians! There is absolutely no harm done to me! The man who held me hostage didn't even want to kill me! Now untie Skull this instant! He's done nothing wrong. In fact, he's the one who saved me!" "He's a traitor, Luce," Reborn defended himself. "How else would the attackers be able to get in here? And even the secret room! There's no way for anyone to get it there once the doors are locked! Skull would've had to have known there was someone in there!"

Luce opened her mouth to counter Reborn, only to be interrupted by Lal. "He's right, Luce. All of the evidence points to Skull betraying us." "And," Verde added. "I can guarantee no one who wasn't already in there would be able to get in." "But the door wasn't locked, kora! That's how we got in!" Colonello shouted. "Wouldn't that just prove Reborn's theory correct?" Viper said. "But if he had turned traitor, why would he have called us with the emergency button?" Fon questioned.

Silence descended for a short moment. "Why not ask him?" Viper again spoke. Everyone turned to look at their bound, gagged, and annoyed prisoner, before looking back at each other. Luce was the first one to approach him, only to be jerked back by Reborn. "If he is a traitor than he'll take the advantage of an easy opportunity to kill you." Here Skull rolled his eyes. "But if he isn't a traitor than it should be fine, right?" Luce countered, a glare forming in her eyes. "But if he is then-" "Mmmhhhh!" Verde was cut off by a very, **very**, upset Skull, who was struggling to get himself out of his ropes and chains. "Oh alright," Colenello grumbled, moving to untie him. Before he could, Reborn grabbed his arm. "Just the gag. I'd rather Luce live through today."

"What the hell is the matter with you, Reborn?!" Skulled whined as soon as his mouth was free, ignoring the glares sent his way. "I didn't do anything wrong! I'm innocent!" "Well, Skull," Luce quietly began, straightening her dress. "Why don't you explain yourself? Just to satisfy Reborn." Skull instantly stopped struggling to get out. Hesitantly, he asked, "What is it you want to know?" "Everything," Reborn rushed to say. "Sorry," Skull responded immediately. "Can't help you. Verde would be someone better to ask, if it's a life or death matter." Reborn's hand twitched towards his gun. "Skull, honey? Why don't you just tell us how you know the man? And then we can go from there?" Luce cautiously took over the interrogation. Skull froze, but after ten minutes of pressured stares, he whispered, "My brother."

Eyebrows everywhere went up. "Oh? And why didn't he want to kill me?" "…." "Skull?" "He was taught." "By whom?" Luce asked, leaning closer. "Not telling." Lal let out a low growl. "Calm yourself. Skull, why won't you tell?" Luce's question was met by silence. "Okay, um, how about…..what family is he from?" Glaring, rebellious eyes met her own, and she was almost knocked off her feet by a dangerous aura flaring to life. Gasping for breath, Luce came to a quick decision. "Alright honey, you win. We can talk about this some other time. Reborn, no, **Fon**, untie him. Skull, why don't you go to bed? I'll call you when dinner's done."

~X~

Skull sighed, exhausted from from fighting his own body to resist healing himself in front of Reborn. Closing his eyes, he had just drifted off to a doze, when a tapping on his window woke him. Looking out, he saw that it was Colenello. Skull blinked. Why the hell was Colenello out there? And why hadn't he taken the stairs. He shrugged it off, blaming it on Lal's training, and, grumbling, Skull went to open the window. Colenello shimmied through the square foot sized window, before leaping to the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you want, Colenello?" Skull growled, despite wondering when the other Arcobaleno learned to do that. "Awwww! Don't be like that Skull! I had to kill four pets to get in here! And now you're calling me someone else's name!" Skull's eyes widened, as he took a sharp breath. Dear God it couldn't be! Oh God please no! He couldn't deal with this right now, especially with the other's thinking he was a traitor. "Snake?" Skull hoarsely asked, praying to whatever deity was out there. Snake snickered. "Yep! I got bored so I came to see you! Hey, did you know there's some guy that looks like me living with you? I had to tie him up though. He was trying to shoot me. Oh, and I think I scared some Chinese guy! I thought his room was yours and jumped through the window! Sooo, yeah, that's why I didn't just come in here, in case this wasn't your room!" "Shut up you idiot!" Skull hissed. "Do you want everyone to know my sister's here? They want to kill the family enough as it –OUCH!"

"Hmm?" Snake leaned closer to him. "What happened?" "Something just bit me!" Snake glanced at the covered wound on the leg. "Take your pants off." "What?" Skull gasped. "Take your pants off. It might've been a poisonous spider. I saw one in your window screen." "Snake," Skull began. "First off, why the hell didn't you kill the spider?" "I thought it might've been someone's pet!" "Uh huh. Snake, you are the only one who keeps poisonous things as pets. Second off, I refuse to take off my pants for my sister." "Oh come on!" Snake whined. "I don't want you to fall in to a coma. Just pretend I'm an ordinary doctor and not some poison maniac who dances with snakes! Now take your pants off!"

With that she tackled Skull, both landing on the bed. Snake immediately straddled him, trying to force the pants off of him. "Take them off!" she kept shouting. "Hell no!" Skull was responding. Suddenly, the door flew open. "Oi, Skull! Dinner's done!" Lal shouted. "What the hell is keeping…you?" Lal froze, looking from Skull to Snake. "Colenello? What are you two…? You know what? No, I don't want to know…**at all**." She turned back to the door, and spoke without turning around again. "Dinner's done. Get your asses downstairs."

"Well," Snake said when the door slammed shut. "That went pretty good, if I do say so myself!" "Snake," Skull started, forcing himself to stay calm. "This is **bad**, **really** bad. Now you have to come downstairs with me and act like you know everybody. And quite frankly, you may be flat chested enough to forget your gender, like the idiot you are, and you may dress like Colenello, but you are **not **him and can't act like him either. Oh, yeah, and he's going to be down there." "Don't worry about it!" Snake soothed. "He **won't **be down there, because I had to fight him and tie him up, remember? You know, sometimes I think you all just ignore me. And if anybody asks what's wrong with me, I'll tell them I feel ill. It'll be fine!"

~X~

"So, Colenello," Luce started. "Why aren't you eating your dinner? Does it taste okay?" Snake kept her eyes on the table as she said, "It tastes wonderful Luce. I just don't feel like eating." "Oh. Well dear, if you're feeling hungry later, I can whip something up for you. Don't hesitate to ask!" Luce brightly responded. She then went on to ask everyone about their days. However, as she was doing so, Colenello burst through the door. "Luce! There's an intruder in the house…" His voice died off as his eyes came to rest on Snake.

Everyone froze, looking from Colenello to Snake, and then back. Then everybody moved at once. In less than thirty seconds, Snake was up and out the window, moving at random to dodge bullets and knives that were thrown at her. Within five minutes she had left the property, and within ten minutes, she had vanished, leaving no trace of her, or her family, behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold**-stress the word

_Italics_-Skull's dream

"Skull," Lal growled, once everyone had returned to the room. "You want to tell me why the hell you were having sex with fake Colenello?" "First off," Skull huffed. "We were not having sex." "Oh?" Viper interrupted. "Then what were you doing with him?" "Um, it's a girl, not a boy, and um-" "How would you know that unless you've seen her naked?" Verde said, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Well, yeah, doesn't every family walk in on another in the bathroom every once in a while?" Dead silence fell. "You mean she's in the Carcassa family?! I'll kill those assholes!" Colenello screamed. "Um," Skull whimpered. "No?"

Luce's eyes narrowed. "You mean your sister just tried to kill me?! After your brother held me hostage!?" "No! Luce, listen! Snake-" Skull rushed to say. "Snake?" Verde whispered, his voice dangerously low. "Snake as in the Dancing Snake? The one who claims to have the cure for **every **poisonous substance?" "You mean the one that taught the Vongola's Dancing Cobra, Viper, and Anaconda?" Reborn hoarsely whispered. For once in his godly life, he was worried. "Luce," he continued. "Don't eat or drink anything until Verde's tested it all. For that matter, take you clothes off and sit nowhere other than your dining chair until everything's been checked and cleared. If it's the Snake we think it is, then there's an extremely high possibility of anything being poisoned."

At this, Luce's eyes bulged, and her eyes grew dark. "Out!" she screamed. "Get up to your room and don't you dare come down! You are to have an escort **everywhere**! Verde, I want camera's everywhere! And forgive me for the extra work, but for God's sake, I wasn't planning on a traitor! Especially when I raised him as I would've my own!" At this Skull lost all the calm he had had a moment ago. "Luce, you may call yourself my mother," he said in a dangerous voice, letting his strength flow freely. "But I only have two. One who loves me as a son, no matter what, and another who is my sister and is a mom to everybody. And I hate to say this, but you will **never** be my mama."

"Oh?" Luce cried, her mood swings kicking in. "So your sister's your mom?! How screwed up can your family get!?" "Take a look at your own!" Skull screeched as he stomped up the stairs.

~X~

Skull slammed his door, cracks appearing in the walls it connected with. "I suppose I have to take someone with me to get the shit to fix it!" Skull snarled to himself. He flopped down on his bed as angry tears started leaking from his eyes. How dare Luce think he was a traitor!? How dare she insult his family, when they're the only one's who really care for him, despite it being hard to believe?! And to think he had bothered retraining himself from shoving a knife through her pregnant stomach! Why, she should be grateful she has someone as great as him for her guardian! Why doesn't he rip the kid out of her while she's still alive and watch her suffer? Why should he keep from burning her alive in bed? Why shouldn't he-?

"No," he grumbled to himself. "She's just distraught and pregnant. And besides, the kid didn't do anything. My God, it isn't even born yet!" with a sigh, Skull closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~X~

_Skull ran into his Mother's out stretched arms. How long had it been since he felt the warm, loving embraces he always fought with Blood over? How long since he had started relying on his two year younger sister to act as the mother of their family? Well, yeah, he, along with Blood, still made important decisions and took on threats, but she had taken over the tasks of cooking, cleaning, raising kids, and everything else moms do. She had taught herself to fight with kitchen and butcher ware. Hell, the family had even taken to calling her Mom, along with their town. Sure his mother would always be his mom, but that didn't mean the adopted kids had to change moms out of nowhere, right?_

_~X~_

"_So darlings," his mother began, ripping him out of his thoughts as they walked along. "How have you two been? How's the family? Has your grandma been getting on your nerves? Well, no worries. I'll take care of it. Now, I believe she made you change your names? Skull? Doesn't she call you Glitter? And Blood, Glimmer?" Here she laughed gently. "I wonder, what else has she changed your siblings names' to?" "Well," Blood piped up. "She calls Angle, Hater. Shede, Smile. Shade, Light. Snake, Sparkle. Aim, Miss. Slickery, Stuck. And Mom, that's Tewo, by the way, to…. Well, actually, I don't think she knows Mom is your kid!" "Yeah," Skull excitedly replied. "It's really weird, but she thinks she's staying in a fancy hotel, and that Mom's the owner. Grandma even pays her! But then again, that is how we manage to pay rent," Skull finished, a little subdued from his thoughts. He was quite the rest of the way, content to listen to his mom and sister's voices._

~X~

"_Oh? And where would everyone be?" his mom questioned. "You know I worry about all of you, even if you are strong enough to take over the family." "Actually," Blood quietly explained. "We kinda already did…" "But only because we don't trust grandma!" Skull rushed to add. She went silent for a moment. "Did you have the inheritance ceremony?" she asked. "Um, no, it was really unofficial, really just among the family." Skull murmured. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Huh?!" Both Skull and Blood questioned. "Well," She replied. "Think about it. Our family is supposed to be made of mercenaries. However, ever since my mother took over the family, we've been nothing but a failing family. I think this would be a wonderful opportunity. I can just be the one for show, while you two actually run the family! And for the public parties and things, we can all go now!" "Moomm!" The twins whined. "Do we have to? They're so boring, and everyone's always so serious!" "Alright, you guys don't have to go if you don't want to. Oh, look! We're home already! Let's go greet-" She was cut off by a loud crash, followed by a scream. _

~X~

_They rushed inside, only to find the door to the kitchen locked, and the other siblings trying to get in. "What's going on?!" Blood asked, taking charge. "There are some people in there who are mad at grandma! They locked themselves in there!" Shade responded hysterically. "Okay?" Skull said, clearly confused. "Why don't we just gas them, then?" "Because Mom's in there!" Shede hissed, grabbing Skull by his shirt. "What?! Where the hell is Aim!? Get her to bomb the door! I want in there!" Blood harshly ordered, at her wit's end. "Here she is" Slick shouted, leading her sister by the arm. "Alright, everyone!" Aim started, already setting up explosives and flasks filled with chemicals. "Take cover! If this goes wrong we could all end up dead!" _

~X~

_As soon as the door was scattered on the floor, all the siblings rushed in, only to be given the biggest scarring of their lives. There were body parts everywhere. Organs were splattered on the ceiling. Limbs were piled up, as if they were firewood and not parts of a body. Teeth were in a bowl, looking like perfectly made popcorn. The walls were painted red; with splattered white, here and there where the victim's blood had failed to fly. Kitchen and butcher knives were everywhere, decorated the scene. But thing that scared them all was the fact that the people, who had been after the family's granmother, were still __**alive**__. And there, standing among everything, was Mom, cooking dinner as if nothing were wrong. And that was the way everyone learned never to piss with Mom._

~X~

Skull jerked awake, the dreamt memories still haunting him. He shivered, remembering even more gruesome scenes of his sister's doing. Yet he could also remember her folding laundry and playing with the kids from the orphanage. He could remember her cooking and cleaning for a person with the flu, not to mention to if anything else was wrong. He could remember being his small of the radars town having a festival where she had cooked for everybody. She had even turned her house into a play area for the kids, giving them old furniture and dishes from the attics.

Sighing, Skull shook his head, trying to shake all thoughts of his split personality sister away. He started undressing to get a shower, only to be stopped by a very, ahem, **manly** scream coming from the direction of Fon's room. Running there, he slowed when he saw the other Arcobaleno were already there. Screams and orders were coming from the open door.

"-I will make you eat your God damned foot if you don't tell me what I want to know!" "I'm telling you I don't know!" Crash! Bang! Smack! "How the hell don't you know!? That requires an answer, ya' asshole!" Crash! "I'm sorry!" Skull heard Fon wail before he managed to push his way to the front of the gathered group.

"You better tell me or else I'll – Oh hi honey." A girl greeted Skull. "Mom?!" He screamed.

~X~

Alright, so, I just discovered that the scene/time changes for all jammed together cause the dividers weren't showing up. Sorry about that =/ Hopefully it works this time. Read and Review please! I don't care if you're just a guest! I need to feel needed ;) Flames are welcomed too! I just bought a big bag of marshmallows! 


	6. Chapter 6

Bold Stress the word

Italics Lal's dream (What! It's changed! Bad brain!)

"You what!" Fon shouted, shaking the house. "I want to know when Luce's baby is due." Mom calmly repeated. After the immediate shock that another one of Skull's family was in the house, Luce and Mom had hit off instantly. Once she was calm, Mom had invited herself into the dining room and sent Verde to get snacks. After talking with Luce for a while, Lal had asked what Mom wanted to know. So far, no one was liking the subject. "And why exactly would we tell you?" Reborn asked, eyes narrowed to slits. Instantly, Mom jerked him up out of his seat, and had a butcher knife held high in the air. Reborn froze, knowing on instinct that as soon as his captor brought the knife down, his head would roll.

"Because," Mom hissed. "I want to know." The room froze, hearing the tone Skull had used with Luce during the interrogation. "And besides," she added brightly, releasing Reborn. "It's not every time a women becomes a mom for a new life. A celebration is needed!" Reborn breathed a sigh of relief, having regained his freedom, before telling Mom what she had wanted to know. "Okay then! We'll have a party at our, excuse me Skull, I meant our childhood home, on the third of next month! Everyone has to be there! I don't care if you're dying. We have medics year round. Until then!" And with that, she walked out the door, but not before telling Lal, "Oh and Lal? I want an update on how the Combusin is doing, 'kay?"

"So Lal," Colenello said, being the first to come out of his initial shock first. "How does she know you? And Combusin?" Lal seemed to be having trouble breathing as she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Lal," Viper added. "She seems to think she's in charge of you, and you would normally kill anyone who did that. Lal sighed, knowing she had lost. "Fine, I'll talk. She was with me when I went through the Combusin training." "Uh huh." Fon said. "And why does she think she's in charge of you?" And them Lal did the most un-Lal like thing every. She whimpered. "Please don't make me talk about this right now…"

"Alright sweetie, we can talk about this later, after breakfast works perfectly. Now, everyone, to bed." Luce ordered gently.

~X~

"_So what are you going to do once you graduate from the hell hole?" Tewo asked Lal. "Work my way up the ranks and then start putting newbies through this torture. What about you? Never work out again?" Lal grunted once the sand bag was put on the stack. "Too funny," Tewo groaned, adding her on sack to the pile. "Ugh! I don't even like guns! Why the hell do I have to go through with this?" she whined, picking up more luggage. "Because you have the only living dad in your family that happens to be the director of this place," Lal reminded her friend. "But as for this task specifically? You used the word presume while giving your report." "It was a scenario!" Tewo defended. "And that's why we got stuck setting all these up while everyone else gets to eat," Lal finished in a matter of fact way. _

"_Oh?" her friend started. "And why are you here? You told a commanding senior what he did wrong?" Lal sighed. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone the embarrassing problem. "I'mherebecauseIcan'_

_." Lal rushed, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself. (I'm here because I can't throw knives to save myself or anyone else and I accidently hit a senior who was doing target practice and started a domino like effect). "Wait. You're only here because you can't throw knives?" Here Lal nodded once. "Well why didn't you just say so? As soon as we're done, I can help you, no problem!" Lal looked at Tewo doubtfully. "If you can't aim a gun, how the hell can you throw knives?" Tewo smirked. "I've been doing it since before I could walk." _

"_What the hell?" Lal gasped. "What about your father? Why didn't he stop you? You could've been killed?" Tewo snorted. "Please. He may make a big, huge show of us being a loving family, but if he could get away with it, he'd kill me in a heartbeat. He doesn't even give a shit about this place. If some offer came along that paid more, I'd bet my life he'd betray this place in a heartbeat." Lal got quickly got quiet. "Wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea! I thought it was legit. I mean all his hugs and smiles and everything…"_

"_Eh, don't worry about it. No big deal! I'm used to it, really. Now, let's go get some grub, and then hit the sack. I don't think I can move again, you know?" Lal nodded before following her to their room._

_~X~_

_Lal woke up to the sirens blaring. Commanders were shouting orders, and evacuating the building. Students and trainees rushed around, lost in the confusion. She then turned and saw Tewo rushing away from everybody else. "Hey!" Lal shouted. "Wait up!" She then ran after her closest friend. Lal raced down corridor after corridor, dodging fleeing stragglers. She turned the corner, but lost sight of Tewo when she ran into some people, falling forward. _

"_Hey now," came a voice. "Are you alright?" Lal looked up into the face of the director. "What are you doing all the way out here? Why haven't you evacuated yet? Don't you know that a bomb has been set?" he asked. Lal stood, brushing the dirt and dust from her clothes. "I was following your daughter. She looked like she might need some help. She had a desperately determined look on her face." Lal said quietly. "Oh?" the director responded. "And do you know what she was trying to do? Because if so, I might have to kill you, you know." Lal froze looking up into his eyes, searching for any warmth at all, hoping and praying that her friend's words to her last night hadn't been true. That they had been said from an argument she had had previously with her father. Yet as she searched, Lal saw no warmth, and felt her blood run cold as she realized her friend's words had held only truth. _

_Lal jumped to the other side of the hallway, narrowly dodging a swinging knife. "Well," her opponent murmured. "It looks like you did manage to pick something up from knife lessons, although I know for a fact you can't fight with them." With that he ran towards her, swinging his knife every which way, trying to hit her. Lal continued to dodge, knowing that, in the end, it would her who went down. She had no weapon, and they were in a confined space. He was teaching lessons to other directors, while she was failing the easiest classes. _

_Finally, the director became fed up with his game of cat and mouse, and threw an array of blades at her. Lal just stared at them, knowing through instinct she couldn't dodge, especially since she was drained of energy. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impacts. _

_But they never hit her. Instead, her body went flying out of harm's way, as her best friend rammed into her, taking her place. Before Tewo hit the ground, she threw her own round of knives, even more sinister looking than her father's, and Lal watched as every single one hit it's mark, instantly killing the traitor. Lal screamed her friend's name, watching as the life left her friend's eyes._

_That was how the Commanders found the horrific sight of the traitor dead, and a young woman watching her friend die._

_~X~_

Lal awakened with a scream. She sat up and turned towards her alarm clock. It read 7:00. Lal sighed, before dressing for the day and preparing herself for the interrogation. Prepared herself for telling the story of why she trusted know one.

~X~

Finally done! Thanks to the Guest/Guests who have reviewed!

I noticed my dividers still didn't work last time, sorry about that =/

Anyways, read and review please! Everyone knows I don't care if you're a guest or a person with an account. I just need the encouragement. Oh yeah, I'll also accept flames and/or advice. Flames because, believe it or not, I still have marshmallows from yesterday, and advice because I need it.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait," Colenello started. "What your telling me is that Tewo is Mom, and you watched her die, but she's still alive, kora." Lal nodded her confirmation. "So in other words, Tewo is a zombie, who is actually Mom." "Colenello!" Luce scolded. "What? It's not my fault her story doesn't make any sense! Kora!" "Lal, did you actually **see** your friend die? Or did medics get there before the life completely left her eyes?" Verde had been silent until now. Lal blinked. "She died but the medics shocked her back, but when I went to see her in the hospital, they said she wasn't there anymore; that they'd lost her. Skull was working as an assistant to that doctor. He can tell you." "Um," Skull started. "When they said that, they literally meant that. She didn't die, they just lost complete and total track of her. In other words, they had no proof she actually ever existed."

Everyone stared at him. "They the hell is that even possible, kora?" Colenello asked. "Quite simple really. But to have such an expert to make it so they never existed, that's even harder." Verde answered him. Now he was the one being stared at. He sighed, sounding annoyed. "To take files from a highly guarded military computer is almost unheard of. Only a couple Mafioso have ever been able to do it. But to be able to make it so someone never existed, and then erase any trail that someone might've left, that's damn near impossible. And was impossible until that incident I guessing." "Skull," Fon changed the subject. "Were you the one that did it? You knew what the doctor was talking about, and you must've had some time when you were left alone with the computers." "Well," Skull dragged out. "I wasn't exactly there when it happened. In fact, I don't even know how the hell to hack into someone's computer."

All conversation stopped as they heard a crash in the kitchen. "Stop stealing food, Kieman!" Verde shouted, before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand. "Then how did you know what the doctor was- Wait a minute! What do you mean the computer was hacked? Someone could've just gotten on the computer with the files on it. You wouldn't know unless you were the one who did it!" Viper hissed. Skull swallowed anxiously. "I-I-I was guessing! Can't a guy guess something?!" "You sound nervous, Lackey" Reborn pointed out. Skull froze. He stared back at everybody, before giving underneath their questioning eyes.

He sighed, closing his eyes and murmuring something. "What honey?" Luce innocently asked. Skull gave off an exaggerated sigh before growling, "I was watching over my sister's shoulder. Happy now!?" Nods. "Good! At least you guys are gonna manage to die happy, unlike me, who's gonna be ended by my sister!" "Why am I killing you?" a voice asked behind him. Skull yelped, whirling around to stare at the intruder, along with all the other Arcobaleno.

A teenage, biker girl stood there. She had piercings like Skull, and also wore the same combat boots, but no makeup. As soon as she saw the guns aimed her way, she dropped the cookie she had been munching on, putting her hands up as her eyes widened. "Um," she said nervously, "Can I help you?" Reborn broke the silence. "Who are you and what do you want?" She stared blankly at him. "We want to know what your name, rank, and family is," Fon tried. "My name is Blood. I guess you could call me the leader, and I'm from the Unn family." Blood calmly replied, eyeing Luce's pregnant belly. Lal noticed her stare, and, moving in front of Luce, snarled, "I notice you're staring at our boss, but let me tell you, if you lay a hand on her or on the baby inside of her, you'll die painfully! Now let us ask you again; what the hell do you want?!"

Blood wrinkled her nose. "Why would I want to harm them?" Viper rolled his eyes at the question. "Don't play stupid. You know why. You'd do it because she's our boss and an easy target. In a perfect opportunity, you could easily take control of any situation by holding her hostage." Blood looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot she had ever known. "No shit Sherlock," She started. "I was wondering why you all thought **I **would harm her. I mean really! I'm like Skull! But maybe a little more extreme…" Lal turned her glare to Skull. "And just what does she mean by that?!" "You know," Blood piped up before her brother could answer. "I'm not sure if you guys know this, but it **is** polite for someone to finish a conversation before moving on to someone else…" Colenello glared at her before saying, "Who the hell do you think you are to be getting on us about our manners?! Your entire family is ruder than hell! You all come barging in here, acting like you own the place!"

Even before he had said the last word, Skull and Blood were snickering. "Sorry to burst your bubble," Blood retorted. "But we **do** own this place, you asshole. How else would Skull have gotten you this place so easily?! And to answer all of your questions and suspicions, I'm here to inform you all that the party will be held tomorrow, instead of next month."

After a round of stunned silence, Luce took charge. "Well, tell Mom it was very nice of her to invite us all into her home for a party, but unfortunately, we won't be able to make it because of transportation issues." "Oh no worries!" Blood sweetly replied. "I just got me a bus! I can take all of you!" "Well," Luce tried to reason. "We don't want to be a burden…" "Oh don't worry about it! Your house isn't that far! Hell, my house is just on the other side of the forest!" Luce sighed in exasperation. "We aren't getting out of this, are we?" she grumbled. "Nope!" Blood brightly replied.

"Wait," Fon protested. "Luce, we can't go there! That would be suicide! Their phsyco family just tried to kill you multiple times! Think about this!" Luce's face clouded over with thought, and Verde pressed the advantage Fon had bought. "And look at her! Her clothes have built in weights! One hit from her could kill somebody!" At this, Blood's mouth twitched. She took a deep breath, as if calming herself. She then walked over to an iron shelf, and grabbed the end. It broke off instantly, and when she opened her hand, Blood showed them all a crudely crumpled ball of iron. "Now," Blood started. "My weights are to help me control my strength. I use more energy holding the weights, so I can safely go about normal daily activities. Just think what I would be like if I were to wear normal clothes. Or go naked," She added as an afterthought. "In other words," Skull explained. "If she had wanted to kill us than she would've done it already." He then turned to Blood. "But why did you send Shade after Luce? That's like declaring war." Looking Skull in the eye, Blood stated, "I didn't." And before anyone could raise an argument she added, "But dad's back."

And with that, Skull felt his blood run cold.

~X~

Done! Yay! And no flash backs! *gasp!* What is this story coming to?!

Anyways, read and review. I'm sure everyone wants to make me smile, yes, even you Ms. Guest.

Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

The Arcobaleno froze as they all felt a chill run down their spines. How terrible was this man, to make people who were ignorant of him, fear just his weakest title? Skull was the first one to move, but that was only to collapse on the floor. Afterwards, Luce started gasping for a breath she thought she had had. Verde murmured an excuse before wondering off to his room. Reborn suppressed another shiver. Fon went to make tea and snacks, knowing Luce would want to know what had happened to them all. Viper fell onto the couch, Lal following not far behind.

Blood was leaning against the doorway for support, long abandoned memories fighting to resurface. The same thing was happening to Skull, and he held his hand to his mouth, felling nauseous. Luce stood up, quickly grabbing the little can that was kept in the living room. She wobbled towards Skull, her child belly getting in the way. She had barley put it in front of him when everything he had eaten for breakfast decided to pay a visit. Luce sent Viper out for the kitchen can, noticing how Blood was looking worse and worse by the second. The Arcobaleno watched on, even Verde, who had come back bearing a pillow, in pity, hardly believing that these cocky siblings were being physically ill, by the mere thought of their father.

After a couple more rounds of being sick, the twins sank to the floor, whimpering. Instantly, Luce transformed from an interrogating mafia boss, to a concerned mother. After ordering Colenello and Reborn to carry them both to Skull's room, and Lal and Fon to move an extra bed in there, she went to go make everyone soup for lunch, in honor of the sick twins. As she was stirring everything together, she sent Verde to go mix up a medicine that would put the siblings' stomachs to ease.

As soon as the soup was finished, Luce called everyone to Skull's room, hoping she could convince Skull and Blood to talk despite their obvious misery with the subject. Taking a deep breath, she started making small talk with everybody, including Blood, and somehow or another, she managed to turn the conversation towards everyone's past and family. "…and that's how I came to be named Fon," said person concluded. "Interesting," Blood mumbled, slurping up some noodles. "Well, how did you come to be called Blood?" Fon defended his story. "It fits her better than Glimmer," Skull answered for his sister in a monotone voice. "Oh?" Luce started, a little taken aback. "And how did you come to be known as Skull? It fit you better than Sparkle?" she tried to joke. "No," Blood answered. "That would be Snake. Glitter is his name."

The room went through another bout of silence, broken only by the sound of the twins finishing their lunch. "So, does Shade have another name?" Viper asked, trying to rid the room of another awkward moment. "Mmmhhhmmm," Skull mumbled through his noodles. "Light." Luce blinked, obviously confused. "But he didn't look like he saw much light..." "Oh but he does," Blood answered, setting her now empty bowl down. "Which is why all of us are jealous. At least he's like the sun. But me?" Here she snorted. "Grandma must've named me after my glimmering clothing." She continued, pointing to her dark, purple tank. Skull grinned at his sister. "And she must've named Shede after his smiling personality!" Both of the siblings cracked up laughing. "Umm," Verde started, feeling awkward, "I'm not sure I understand what you two are talking about. Would you mind enlightening-". He was cut off by a loud boom, followed by maniac like laughter. "She's alive! I've done it! I've finally done it!" This was followed by more creepy laughter and then that was followed by a terrified scream.

Luce gasped, whirling around to stare at the doorway, watching in case someone came in. Reborn turned towards Blood and Skull. "Lackey, do you know who that is?" he demanded. The twins looked at each other, before sighing together. "It's your turn," Blood informed her brother. "I've had her for the past five years." Skull groaned. Just imagining the crazy lady gave him a headache. "Umm," Luce started. "Who was it that was screaming? Do they need help? Do I need to fear for my baby?" The siblings looked at each other, and then at Luce. "No, you won't need to. Only Skull will! Because he's going to grow some real balls and go tame her, even if it means becoming a scientific experiment." Blood reassured Luce, before pushing her brother into the hallway, and locking the door behind him.

The room was cast into silence until the door was thrown open. In flew a cloaked figure, followed by Snake and Skull. "Oh my God, save me! I don't wanna die young!" Snake shouted, running to hide behind Lal. The cloaked figure flew to the window, throwing it open. He turned and made an illusion of chains circling around his body, before taking out a dagger, the same one that had saved Skull. He then crouched on the window sill, ready to spring out, if needed. Skull slammed the door shut, and then flew into Luce's arms, before climbing onto the back of her chair. He leaped into Reborn's arms, as if he had a death wish. Reborn glared at him, and if looks could kill, well, actually Skull would be dead already, but the look he was given was the worst yet.

Everyone in the room froze as they heard clicking heels walking towards the room. Snake gulped and pressed closer to Lal. Skull whimpered while sinking even lower in Reborn's arms. Blood ran to Colenello, before leaping into his arms. But, then the heels were silent. The occupants of the room held their breath, fearing what was behind the door. And then Skull's door was blown to smithereens.

A girl stepped through, wearing a tiger's and a leopard's skin. She had a bow strapped to her back, along with a pouch of arrows. She had knives strapped to her waist, acting as a belt so the animals' skins took the form of a dress. She also had knives strapped to her bear fur boots, easily accessible. In one hand she held a dead boar, and in the other, she held a flask of blue chemicals.

She took a look around the room, her eyes finally resting on Verde, whose back was still turned from protecting himself from fly door bits. Her lips tugged at the corners, forming a smirk. She then slowly lifted the boar higher, took aim, and threw it at him. Her aim was true, and Verde became pinned underneath a five hundred pound boar. He gasped, trying to squirm his way out from underneath the dead weight on top of him.

The girl threw her head back and laughed, watching her new prey try to flee. Snake whimpered quietly, but it was enough to attract the intruder's attention. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she let out a low growl, before throwing the blue flask at her. Snake screamed and tried to get away, but in futile, since Lal used her as a meat shield. Snake's eyes slammed shut, fearing the pain she thought was coming her way. But only water hit her. "Huh?" she questioned, opening her eyes.

The girl scoffed at her siblings. "You're all pathetic! That was just indigo and water! Why the hell can't you all be smarter? My life would be so much more-" "Interesting," Verde cut her off. "I never would have imagined a wild boar living so close to here. It's rather amazing actually. And," he turned towards the new girl. "I need to thank you for throwing this thing on me. If you hadn't, I never would've been able to examine it and its cause of death so easily!" The girl stared at him, eyes and mouth wide with shock. A grin split across her face, and a crazed look came across her face. She leaped towards Verde, throwing the boar off of him, she grabbed his arm, ripping him up off the floor and dusting him off. "Hi!" she started. "I'm Aim, and it's a pleasure to meet someone with an IQ of more than three! Do you have a girlfriend? No? Okay then, would you like one? You would?! Wonderful! I'm available, so would that work for you? Excellent! Now our first date is going to be at the movies at three! I'm going home to change now! See you then!" Aim concluded, walking out the doorway waving.

Verde gaped at the doorway, before turning towards Skull. "What the hell just happened?" he asked Aim's brother. "Well that's easy," Snake answered for him. "Aim just claimed you as hers. If you want to live to see four o'clock, I recommend going on the date." "But there isn't a movie theater anywhere near us! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Verde protested. "Well… actually, there is. It's in our hometown, which reminds me of why I'm here. Mom decided to change the party's date from tomorrow, to today, at eight." Snake responded. She then turned towards the cloaked figure, saying, "Shede, go home and tell Mom we're coming early, and that Blood's driving." The cloaked man grunted in acknowledgement, before disappearing in a swirl of mist.

Blood grunted, tumbling out of Colenello's arms, and pulling keys from her pocket. "Everybody, You have ten minutes to pack and be down by my truck, or you're walking."

~X~

Everyone was packed and starring at Blood's "baby" in awe when the ten minutes rolled around. Her truck was the huge. The cab alone could fit fifteen people, and the bed could fit twice that much. They watched as Blood, Skull, and Snake threw all the bags into the back, and climbed into the cab without much thought. Blood soon had the truck running, air blasting, and music blaring. She got down from the driver's seat, and helped Luce into the seat of her choice. She left the other's to fend for themselves. Within two hours, they had reached their destination, and were out stretching when Fon was tackled to the ground in a blur of red.

~X~

Sorry about the delay! For some reason, I had trouble writing this chapter…

Anyways! You all know what to do! Read and review! And maybe it's just me being sensitive, but don't you think that if you add this story to favorites, you should at least leave a review? =/


	9. Chapter 9

Italics-Luce tells the story

Bold-stress the word

Fon gasped as he looked up to find himself staring at a knife, millimeters away from blinding his right eye. A hand was covering his left, holding his head to the ground. He whimpered, knowing he could do nothing unless he wanted to lose his eye. He couldn't even blink. Or his eyelid would be severed in two. "Slick," Fon heard Skull say. "Stop fooling around and help unload." And then, miraculously, the knife was lifted up, its razor edge glinted dangerously in the last traces of the sun, before slamming into the ground, grazing Fon's cheek.

As the weight on his body vanished, Fon looked up, meeting his attacker's eyes. They were a deep, smoldering black, looking like they could swallow the world, and still open wide for more. Thick, black, hair tickled his cheek as she bent down to give him a hand. Her pale, porcelain skin made Fon wonder if she had ever seen the light of day. Yep, Fon fell in love with the girl who had just tried to kill him, and he didn't even know her name. Said girl grinned down at him, grabbing his hand, dragging Fon to his feet. "Hey nice to meet you!" she chattered away. "My name's Slickery, but you can call me Slick! I'm the storm of my family, and I'm a weapon's master and forger! I'm known to most families as 'The Girl who dared', because I've challenged, and beaten, everyone who claims to be a weapon's master! And who would you be?!" "I'm-I'm-I'm c-c-called Fon," He managed to get out, his face turning a beat red.

The Arcobaleno all turned to stare at Fon, hearing him stutter for the first time ever. Blood's eyebrows shot up, while Snake's jaw dropped. Skull himself looked amazed. Never had he heard of Fon being anything but calm, let alone witnessed it. He smirked to himself; this might turn out to be a very interesting visit…

~X~

"And that's why I attacked you," Slick concluded, oblivious to the odd looks sent her way. "So," Fon started to summaries. "You thought I was a creeper who has been stalking one of your charges. You know he's blind in one eye and would fear losing his only good eye, which is why you used a knife and not a dagger." "Uh huh!" Slick approved. "See, I usually carry a dagger when I'm staying in town, but since a knife is easier to use when threatening organs, like livers, kidneys, and in this case, eyes, while a dagger would be better used as a substitute for a sword if you don't have one! Or, like with Shede, when you're an expert at stealing and not expecting trouble! Or even if you need something to fight against a sword, but want it to be concealed, a dagger is useful for that too. 'Course, a knife might be better, depending on what material was used to forge it…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"So," Luce began after a few moments of silence. "A suppose this Shede is a thief, then?" "Hmm?" Slick said, still lost in her thoughts. Blood gave an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, Luce, Shede is a thief. One of the best, too. Some people say he even managed to steal from the Vongola." Reborn narrowed his eyes. He had had enough. First Luce trusts these people who tried to kill her, even agreeing to come to their house; Then one tries to kill Verde, another Fon; and now these people were dissing the Vongola?! Enough was enough. "What did you say, Lackey number two?" he hissed. "He managed to steal from the most powerful family? Did he? Or is this another one of your family's lies, trying to make yourselves look better?" Blood and Skull's eyes narrowed as well, and a dark look crossed their eyes. "And just what do you mean by that?" Skull questioned, a warning in his voice. "I think you know exactly what I mean. Your so called mother is nothing but a slut! For each kid there is a different man!" Reborn finished with a triumphant look upon his face.

Dead silence fell upon the group, broken only by a sniffle. Everyone turned to look at the doorway. There stood a tall woman, calm, gentle features gracing her face, and tears dancing down her cheeks. She met Reborn's eyes, a silent challenge in them. Finally, Reborn broke contact, turning to glare at the wall. The woman then turned and fled the room. "Mom, wait!" Skull cried as his sisters ran after their mother. He tried to run after them, but a firm grip kept him in place. He whirled towards his captor, raising a fist to knock the brains out, but froze when he saw it was Luce. Every fiber in his body was screaming protests, wondering why he had stopped.

"It's time they know," Skull's boss stated quietly. Skull took deep shuddering breaths as he forced his body to calm down. As he lowered his fist, slowly, he turned towards Reborn, looking him dead in the eye. "If you ever, **ever**, make my mom cry again, you'll be living in Hell for life…and death" he calmly promised, before returning to his seat. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Luce. "You start."

~X~

_I first met Skull when he was fifteen, four years ago, two before the Arcobaleno gathered. My family had been in a car chase, and while we had managed to outrun our pursuers, we ended up flipping over the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere. The other occupants of the car died instantly, leaving me trapped in the car, unable to move. I did the only thing I could at that time, and that was to hold onto the small hope that someone would be able to find me. After I had been stranded there for three days, a small old lady came across me. I called out to her for help, but instead she turned and ran along a tiny narrow path, a couple ledges below me._

_After that, I started crying, thinking I would never be saved, and knowing my one chance of survival had just run away. But as I was crying, I heard a voice whisper something to me. It was telling me to light my flames as brightly as I possibly could, even if it meant passing out. At first I ignored it, thinking I was going insane, but as it continued, it also started comforting me, reassuring me that all would be well if I managed to out a tiny smidgen of faith in it. So I did my best and out all the flame I had in one giant burst of energy. After that I passed out, exhausted from my efforts._

_A couple more hours passed before I was awakened by the sound of voices. I tried to call out to them, but my throat was far too dry. Again, a started crying, leaking what little flames I had managed to build up with my slumber. I looked up when I felt the sun being blocked, providing my burning body with a small relief, into the face of a teenage boy, clothed in a black tank that covered only to his belly button, and short shorts, along with a fedora. I tried calling out, but again, I couldn't, and only managed a soft whimper. But it was enough for the child to look down at me. As soon as we made eye contacted, it was as if the sun had been blocked out. Black figures, which I later found out were shadows, rushed towards me, somehow bending to the boys will as he moved his arm and spoke a strange language. After a few moments, I felt my body become free of its torn up metal restraints, and fell unconscious from relief._

_When I awakened next I found myself in a small yet beautiful room. I tried to sit up, but a blond boy, which turned out to be a girl, gently pushed me back down. She told me to stay still, and went to get someone. That someone turned out to be Skull, as gothic and rough as ever, with piercings going every which way, makeup slathered on, and his natural hair color didn't help soften his look any. _

_After some small talk, I managed to get him to tell me why he had bothered saving me. He told me of his mother, always gentle and excepting, and how I reminded him of her. I asked him why he would need to be reminded, and he told me of his grandmother, who had hired his father to rape his mother so she would bear her grandchildren. After years of abuse, and multiple men, his mother's body had finally given up, and she had fallen into a coma. His grandmother greedily retook her position as Family leader, despite it having been taken from her because of her terrible managing. With his grandmother filling in as a substitute for his unresponsive mother, he knew he and his siblings would have no chance of killing her for revenge. _

_During her second reign as leader, she killed many of her own followers, and did everything to make her grandchildren miserable, from changing their names, to beating them until they wished she would just kill them. After merely six months of being under his grandmother's leadership the Family fell to shambles, leaving her dead, and the boy and his siblings to rebuild the once glorious mercenary Family, from nothing but a handful of retired Mafioso and a ruined town._

_After he had finished his tale, he invited me to meet the rest of his siblings while I recovered to the point where I could be transported back home safely. During my stay, the mother awakened, and we hit off instantly. We talked countless hours about her children, and both of our Families. Then and there, we made a secret alliance, which only four would know about. They would be her, the son that saved me, Tewo, also called Mom, and me._

~X~

"…and all too soon I was back home, safe and sound. It was because of that alliance that I didn't fear for my life when his brother first held a blade to my throat, and why I was enraged when I thought Snake was trying to kill me," Luce concluded, sipping her tea. "Alright, Skull, your turn."

Skull took a deep breath, and began to tell his story.

~X~

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update! I was babysitting the devil's spawns….

Oh yeah, if you haven't realized it yet, I don't really proof read…. Anyways, read and review! Especially grateful to those with constructive criticism!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 11

_Italics_-Skull's POV

**Bold**-Stress the word

Normal-normal

_This town is made up of retired Mafioso, and people training to join a family. _

_It was originally a place of sanctuary for the old or crippled people. All the families that sent their loyal friends there paid for the up keeping of the town. Some of the young cripples married and had kids, starting a new generation of people living in town, and a new type, the trainees. They were all trained from birth to become Mafioso for the families their parents once belonged to. _

_After some time, and a couple generations later, the Unn family rose up, and the trainees became loyal to that family, seeing as they already knew everything about the next boss, and what to expect. This was all fine until the older families wanted some new recruits, and looked towards this town. They saw talented youths, and young children and babies they could take and train to be their own. The Unn family fought back, of course, but we didn't last when grandma defected._

_She gave them all the information they wanted or needed, convinced loyal people that my mother, who was boss at that time, was destroying the family, and set her own daughter up for abuse and rape, all for the small price of being the boss once again. _

_~X~_

_Blood and I were the first born and were taken on as experiments for the scientists of my dad's family. After only a little while, they tried a new substance that killed us both. For some reason we managed to outwit death, and after the first time, it becomes a breeze. And so we were used for countless experiments, watching over the kids who were born right after us, the newest child always being only six months older than the previous. Snake was right after us, then Mom, Slickery, Shade and Angle, who you have yet to meet, and then Shede is the youngest._

_Those people wanted them for experiments to, but we took they're place, except for Snake, who insisted on taking her own. When we were about ten, Blood and I developed, well to put it simple, we developed super strength. Blood got most of the chemical mixture, so she was, of course, stronger. Around that time, our mother's body gave in, and she went into a coma. _

_It was also around that time that we were thrown into pits. We would face wild animals, other people, gassings, and anything else our father could think up. Sometimes we were put into a pit solo, and other times we went in pairs or as a family. Then he decided to put us against each other. That was the final act before we broke loose and wipe out his family. He, however, managed to escape. _

_We recruited others who had been wronged and held captive by that man, and with their help, carried everyone, including our mother, back to our small town. We were welcomed with open arms as soon as some of the older people recognized our mom. While anyone unconscious went to the hospital, the rest, including us, were separated. Though the town was, mainly, against it, me and my siblings went to live with our grandmother. _

_When we got there, she immediately thought Mom, sorry, Tewo, was the owner of the house, and started sweet talking her. After playing along, Tewo resumed the role of owner, but explained that the rest of us were her grandchildren. She was, obviously, pissed off, because now she had to give up the position of boss, even if it was for a family in ruins. Because of that, she did everything possible to make our lives a living hell, starting with our names. _

_From there, the events just got worse and worse. The last straw was when she refused to let us see our mother. That was the day she died._

_~X~_

As he finished, the room remained quiet, everyone soaking up the tale they had been told. "..damn," Reborn murmured, shocked by Skull's past. He had a feeling he hadn't gone into details for a reason. Even Luce, who had heard his past before, was silent, unable to crack a single smile. "What?" Skull smirked. "To horrendous for all of you?" Colenello slowly met Skull's eyes. "What families were they?" he whispered hoarsely. Fon spit out the tea he had been drinking. "Colenello!" he scolded.

Skull, still wearing his smirk and ignoring Fon answered, "Every family except the Carcassa and Gigilo Nero." No one dared to breathe, let alone speak. Skull once again broke the heavy atmosphere by laughing. "Well, the past is the past. No one can change it, only mend it. Stop looking like it's all your faults."

After a bout of silence, this time comfortable, Luce said, "Skull, you never told us about your family, only your past." Skull's eyes narrowed, as if in thought, before he broke out into a grin. "Fine, I can tell you guys that, no problem…**if**, of course, Reborn goes and gets us all drinks."

Reborn opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Lal. "I'll have a sports drink." "Same here, kora!" "I would like some oolong tea." "Strawberry milk" Verde took some time deciding. "I want some orange juice." "And I'll just have a water," Luce finished. Everyone turned to look at Skull. "Hhmm? Oh um, just a vitamin water will work." Grumbling, Reborn left to get their orders. "The kitchen's that way!" Skull shouted, triumphed look on his face.

When Reborn had returned and passed out the drinks, Skull settled back in his chair. "I'm only gonna tell you guys what would be on a profile of them, not there past or anything like that…" "That's fine baby," Luce quietly said. And so Skull began…

~X~

_Shede: The mist of our Family. The youngest out of all of us, he is an expert illusionist, and is said to have illusions that rival Viper's. He is a thief, and is often recruited to steal something from a rival family. He's obsessed with gems and metals (silver, gold) muck like Viper is with money. He can seal illusions into rocks, or balls of glass, amulets, things like that, and when they're broken, in a certain radius, becomes that illusion. If you were to place special order, he can make it so an illusion follows you, or surrounds you, making you appear as someone else. He's also dating our brother, Shade. He is called the master of wind because of his pet. His pet is a giant, and I mean __**giant**__, bird, which he can ride on and has no name , and lots of other breeds. He can talk to ghosts, and for some reason, he is able to control the wind._

_Shade: The sun of our family. The master of shadows, he can manipulate shadows to do his will, even creating portals. Using his sun flame, he can create more and more shadows. Using his shadows as a second skin, he can then use his flame to change the color, or add some, to take on the form of someone else. His weapon is a pair of sickles, yes sickles, not scythes, connected by a chain, he is a well-known healer, and while he can't revive the dead, he can fix dead limbs, fingers, ears, etcetera. He dresses in a tight black top, short shorts, combat boots, and a fedora. When he is disguised as someone else, he is __**always**__ seen wearing a fedora. He is our sky's twin, and the lover of Shede. His pet is Oodako, and for reasons you shall never know, we switched for the time I was staying with you guys, though our pets weren't happy about it. He was born without some of his joints and because of a freak accident, figures out that if he puts a special bar of a special metal, it can act as a joint._

_Slickery: The storm of our family. A master and expert weapons master and forger, she can wield any sort of weapon with ease save for two. She can easily spot hidden weapons, such as spiked rings, and knife turned hair pin. She is known for her sunny personality and cheerfulness during any fight. She is able to squeeze through any small, yet reasonable, space. She can summon any number of weapons, but her main weapons are two spears, both weighing near a hundred pounds. She has two main pets, Slip and Slide, both of them being giant eels, and all of its little relatives. She is on first name terms with the Grave Diggers of Russia, and is an expert dealer. She makes her own weapons, and they are in high demand by other families. She is often hired as a bodyguard, and to train other families to use weapons. _

_Angle: The sky of our family. She is a miniature Luce. End of story. Her pet is a giant squid, which she named Kraken, and she is the younger twin of Shade._

_Snake: The rain of our family. She uses knives and throwing knives as her weapon. An expert of poison, she is often called upon to heal and nurture poisoned people. She is a genius when it comes to anything poisonous, frogs, spiders, snakes, scorpions, etc. She has discovered an antidote for every poisonous substance, and is immune to any poison. By merely looking at a crime scene, she can tell if poison was used or not. She often uses poison to kill, or sends a snake or trainee of hers in her stead. She can train and control any type of snake. Her pet is a giant snake that can change its form, and is the only snake that has poison in one fang, and an antidote in the other. Her pet has iron scales and is called Rip. Yes, the initials for rest in peace. She has taught snakes to follow her movements, or dance to a certain song. She has extraordinary balance, and can dance, run, sing, jump, etc. on a single piece of lose, moving wire or thread._

_Tewo: Aka, Mom. The cloud/mist of our family. She uses kitchenware and butcher ware as her main weapon. She is the mother of our house, and what she says goes, unless it is a decision for our mafia family. She has a split personality, and can switch from one to the other in the blink of an eye. She gives new meaning to the saying, 'there is nothing more dangerous than a mother who's young is in danger'. She has a pet shark, and enjoys deep sea fishing, using her pet as her boat._

_Blood: One of the clouds of our family. She is a computer expert, and can hack into any computer. She can tell you anything you want to know about someone, hunting down files on the internet, and on foot, until her job is done. She is an expert mechanic, and built half of every car we own. She has special made clothes that have weights built in. Just one of her gloves weighs fifty pounds. If a fight becomes too much, she has been known to strip to her bottom layers of clothing, no you perverts, her tank top and short shorts, so she has more strength to spend. Her main weapon is a giant sword, which Slick says is a type of war hammer. The sword alone weighs close to a thousand pounds, but she is an expert in wielding it. It is one of the weapons Slick can't fight with, but only because of its sheer weight. Her pet is an extinct breed, save for it. It is a mix between a leopard and a cheetah, and is named Keara. She is Blood's baby, and helps protect the town. She also plays with children, and is an incredible baby sitter._

_Aim: The lightning of our family. She uses a bow and arrow as her main weapon. She also uses throwing and hunting knives. She is a scientist whose works and discoveries are said to rival Verde's. She is also a huntress who has never missed her target, even when she was first trying out her weapons. She had three pets; a rhino, a bear, and a horse. They all, along with everyone else's pets, respond and listen to a special whistle designed by her. I don't know much else about her, except that she is an expert seducer, though she is a virgin._

_~X~_

"And I refuse to tell you about me or my mom because-" Skull was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Skull!" Blood shouted. "Dad's in the house!"

~X~

Woohoo! Finally done! Hopefully you guys like!

Read and review! Thanks to all those who do so! And to all you mean haters, go screw yourselves! Ta-ta!


	11. Chapter 12

If you guys haven't noticed yet, his mafia family is capitalized (Family), and his blood is lower cased (family).

_Italics_-stress the word

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an alarm started blaring. The other doorway was suddenly crowded with Skull's family, armed and ready for battle. Blood stormed to the center of the room, kicking the table, and the Arcobaleno's drinks, as she made an effort to make room. Skull got on the ground, and started ripping up floor boards, and was soon joined by Lal.

"What the fuck are we looking for?" she growled, throwing a board over her shoulder.

"Papers. They're everywhere under here, and extremely important. We need every single one of them intact, so for God's sake, be careful!" Skull's voice was surprisingly calm.

The two Arcobaleno were then joined by Slick and Colenello, and soon had the floor up, and a pile of papers stacked in the middle. Instantly, Blood and Skull were over there, unfolding, straightening, and examining every single sheet. Snake leaped over and started snatching up the papers that the twins had discarded, handing them out to every available hand.

"Here," Snake started, thrusting a rolled up paper into Reborn's hands. "You seem to be Luce's number one protector. Keep that in mind during this whole thing. What I gave you is a map all our town. Find the best place for her, stay with her, and for God's sake, keep Luce safe!"

Reborn gave a sharp nod, before grabbing his boss's hand and leading her towards the door. However, before he got there, a soft hand on his shoulder made him look behind. Shede was there, holding out four rocks attached to some ribbon, forming a type of necklace. Remembering Skull's words, Reborn nodded his thanks, and took them from Shede's hand, before hustling Luce out the door.

As soon as they were out, Blood slammed the papers she held onto the ground, crouching over them. Pretty soon, she was rattling off battle strategies, assigning people tasks, and finding the best spots of safety, while Skull struggled to find where their mother was.

"Any questions?" Blood growled out.

"Um, yeah. Um, wha to we do if we need help?" Slickery asked, fear written on her face.

"Use the whistle, dumbass," Skull answered, not really paying attention.

"Well," Mom started. "What if we get dad?"

"As much as I want to do it myself, if you see him, kill him," Blood responded, gathering up papers. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah!" Shade whined. "When the hell am I gonna be able to go on my date?!"

"Never," all of his siblings answered as one.

Shade whimpered. Blood rolled her eyes.

"Now break!" Blood shouted, and her siblings went to fulfill their roles.

Blood stared at the papers in her hand, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, before turning to her brother.

"Have you found her?" she asked as soon as Skull was off the phone.

"No," he answered. "But we have eyes everywhere. Now what's our role in this whole thing?"

"Well first of all, we need to find out where mom is. After that, we need to figure out what to do with your peeps," his sister responded, gesturing over at the remaining Arcobaleno.

Skull didn't respond, instead thinking about where his Family would be best. Viper would make an excellent back up for the mist squad; Lal could join Mom's squad in the water; Colenello could join Aim's sniper squad…..no, switch that. Lal and Mom would kill each other instead of the enemy. They both were used to too much authority. Verde…Verde was useless right now. Fon…hmmm, Fon would do well with his squad…no, he could go to Slick's squad. He would keep her safe.

After giving everybody there assignments, and telling Verde to go hang with the twin's other eyes, he looked at his sister. Giving each other a nod, they ran out to their ships. The important thing right now was to make sure no more of their father's followers managed to get on land. At least the townspeople would know who was and wasn't a local. There were _some_ advantages to living in a small, small community. Everybody knew each other.

"Skull!" his first mate ripped him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell do ya want?" he whined in return, heading for his cabin.

"Oh shove off! It's been how long since ya last came aboard? Oh yeah! Five fucking years! The least you could do is snap outa yer thoughts an' acknowledge us! Or even, ya know, smile at us?! And maybe even be nice?! Who gives a shit if we're a under attack, anyways!?"

Skull couldn't help it; he grinned broadly.

"Nice to see you again too, Merki," he replied, watching in amusement as she flipped his second mate off for hugging her.

"Ah, leave her be! She been sore ever since she found out you left 'cause you were tired of her abuse!"

"Go get me your dildo so I can shove it down your throat, Temi!"

Skull watched his two mates in amusement until he was snapped out of his thoughts by an anchor hitting his head.

Silence fell upon the ship, broken only by Skull growling. He then looked up into a young girl's grinning face.

"I.Q," he started, voice full of warning. "What the _fuck_ are you trying to accomplish?"

The girl grinned even wider, showing off sparkling teeth. She wore a torn up, worn out, dirty, wedding dress, with the sash dangling. On her hands were scars, some Skull could remember, others were fresher, and upon her feet were scuffed up dancing shoes, worn to the soles off her feet.

"Girl," Skull snarled. "Answer me God dammit!"

The smile spread even wider, the eyes almost shut.

"Just answer him, Queen!" a sailor whined.

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"Really! I'm getting bored!"

"Please?!"

The smile fell off her face, and a chilly breeze blew through, as a gentle frost fell to the ground. She brought her hand up to her face, and was about to kiss it, when I strong hand yanked her down from where she perched.

"Enough Ice Queen. We don't have time for you to be freezing the crew," Skull said in a commanding tone.

Ice looked him in the eye, before giving a sharp nod and grabbing his hand. She started tugging him back up her perch, before giving him a pair of binoculars. He took a moment to focus them, but once he found what Ice had wanted him to see, he swore loudly, throwing the binoculars over his shoulder.

"Merki, steer us towards Screamer's Cave. Ice, ready our specialists. Temi, get the hacker."

They scattered to do as he had ordered, except for Temi.

"Sir?" said person started. "Do you want **the** hacker? Or your hacker?"

Skull toyed with his lip ring, contemplating the pros and cons for both.

"Get me mine, and then ready for battle. Dad's captured Blood's ship."

~X~

"Oh yeah, we're screwed. We are so screwed, and it's all your fault!" Merki snarled.

"Well it's not _my_ fault we have a sneak!" Temi replied.

"Oi! Both of you shut up!"

The man then turned to Skull.

"And you! The boss wants to see you!"

He led Skull down twists and turns, and Skull couldn't help but think that this was an actual labyrinth, instead of just his father's ship. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he was jerked to a stop. He watched as his captor unlocked a door, and then growled when he was pushed through.

"I see you decided to join us, my son. Now the true treasure shall be mine!"

Skull looked up into his father's face, glaring, before he looked around the room, swearing loudly. His father had captured all of his siblings, and even Fon. He made eye contact with his family, silently forming a plan with them, as his father continued blabbering.

Aim nodded, and managed to squirm just enough so that her pet whistle was on the ground, yet still out of view of her father. Shade transported himself behind Skull, and started working on his bounds, while Blood backed up to the door, preventing anyone from the outside from getting in. Snake and Slick got Fon's and Lal's attention, then led them to the outskirts of the room. Mom played down on her stomach, so her bounds were in the air, in front of the window. Shede started tapping his foot. On the seventh tap, Skull sprang up, and dove for the whistle. He had had barely enough time to blow the whistle when he was jerked backwards by the back of his shirt.

His father looked shocked for a moment, but then he started laughing.

"You fools! Did you think I wouldn't have thought of that sooner? All your animals are down in a cell, from Blood's stupid cat, to Angel's slimy squid."

Skull smirked, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"But did you get mine?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the window above Mom was shattered, and in came a sleek, shiny, agile wolf. Without a moment's hesitation, it launched itself at the family's father, and ripped his throat out. With the window's shattered glass, Mom cut her ropes, and ran towards the dead body. She grabbed a knife that was strapped to his shoes, and untied her siblings.

~X~

Luce looked around at the gathered people, not believing what she was seeing. Her distrusting Family was bonding with the Unn family as if they had been doing it their whole lives. Everyone was playing card games, eating pizza, Skull's mother had managed to convince Mom to take the night off of cooking, and laughing like crazy. Reborn had apologized to Skull's mom, and they had become immediate friends, much like herself and him. Luce had overheard, ahem, eavesdropped, that her name was Empty, but after hearing about the grandmother, she wasn't surprised.

"Oi, Luce! Come join us!" Verde shouted.

Yes, Aim got him drunk.

Shaking her head, Aim pulled him up out of the chair and headed towards a guest bedroom. Shade saw Shede yawn, and, with a smirk, dragged him to their room. Soon, everyone else began to head to bed, until the only one's left were Blood, Skull, and Snake.

Too tired to care who was winning, they started yet another game of poker, as well as a different conversation.

"So we have a sneak-" Skull started.

"Had," his sister corrected him. "She was the first person I killed."

"Who was it?" Snake asked, yawning.

"Flame."

"Holy shit! Are ypu serious?! I liked that girl!" Skull exclaimed, and then added, "Why'd she do it?"

"Said something about getting more money then we could ever give her," his tein replied.

"I wonder…" Snake started lost in thought.

"Hmm? About what?" Skull said, getting some more food.

"Well…didn't dad say something about getting the ultimate treasure or something, once we were all together?"

Blood yawned before responding. "Go carve that question in the other table. I need to be awake or on a new wind before I can deep think."

"Agreed," Skull groaned, swallowing the last of his pizza.

And with that, the twins went to bed, followed by Snake once she had done what Blood had ordered.

~X~

Done! Yay! So, someone said that jumbling the conversations together was confusing, so hopefully this was better.

Tell me what you guys think! **Kind** and **constructive** criticism is appreciated!


	12. Chapter 13

_She was running, running like she never had before. She had no idea what those creatures were, but she knew they could kill her. She had been walking in a strange place, filled with trees of all sorts. Some belonged in tropical places, while some belonged in deserts. It was also muggy, muggy enough to make her make up drip, as if it was raining. She was tired of the bugs getting caught in her hair, and, despite her fear of getting captured and killed, she slowed to a jog and started swatting._

"_AAARRRGGGG" The scream ripped Blood out of her thoughts._

_She froze as she looked up into a beast's eyes, and was suddenly glad she'd spent most of her school years getting glared at by ex-Mafioso. Nothing else could've prepared her for the horror that awaited her._

_It was as if she were drowning, drowning in a sea of hate and misery. Those red eyes…they were the eyes of someone out for revenge. She couldn't breathe; it caught in her throat. Her heart was thudding loudly, so loud that the beast's ear twitched in her direction. She had known elephants that could walk softy than the organ in her chest. _

"_AAARRRGGGG" the demon like being called to its allies._

Move_, Blood cursed herself. _

_Why couldn't she lift her legs? Just one foot in front of the other; that was all she needed. Was this what it felt like to be the hunted? Was this why her prey froze when they heard her footsteps fall? When she through her head back and laughed? Laughed at the terror in their eyes, suddenly regretting whatever they had wronged her with? Was she now the rabbit? Instead of the lion? Why? _

_And that was the question that ripped forced her legs into motion. She tottered awkwardly the first few steps, like a toddler first learning to walk, before to found her point of balance and took off, ignoring her heart's protest. She had barely taken ten steps, when an explosion went off behind her. Still running, she had learned the hard way never to stop, she took a quick glance behind her, and saw another beast had landed directly where she had been standing. _

_With a new reason to flee, her legs took her to a speed Blood never thought she could get. She dodged trees, knowing her life depended on it. When she began to feel exhaustion catch up with her, she started stripping. There was no use wasting energy; it wasn't like there was anything she had to hold back on right now. As far as she knew, the only other living beings were trying to kill her._

_Soon she was in only a tight, tight, tank top, her pants, yes, she ditched her stunt jumpsuit, and her combat boots. She held one arm slightly in front of her body, as if one arm had been uncrossed from folded arms, to shatter trees, allowing her to use her mind to form a strategy. _

_Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the thousand foot drop, until she was tumbling over the rocky edge. _

'Well my life was rich,' _Blood thought bitterly to herself._

'How many years have I done what I please? And been the huntress in the big picture? And talked to the old lady down the street? Fuck, it really is a-oof' _she thought until she landed on the bottom. _

_She glanced up at the edge she had just fallen off of, and saw that the beasts had skidded to a stop. She breathed a sigh of relief, until she looked into the sky to see a giant bolder headed towards her. Her body screaming in protest, she hardly managed to drag herself away, and staggered to her feet. She watched as more boulders flew through the air, before figuring out that those…things…were forming a type of stair case to reach her. And once again, she was running. _

_She ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the valley. She didn't dare risk looking behind her. Instead, she listened to their screams to determine their positions. She broke through rocks, cursing her luck as the ground began to take dips and turns in the most unexpected ways, but she cursed even harder when she fell. She closed her eyes, bringing her legs up to her chest, waiting for the blow that would end her. When none came, she slowly slit her eyes, and gasped. Her brother and sister had magically appeared, somehow fending the demons off._

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" _Skull screamed._

"Christmas," _Blood grouched, dragging herself to her feet._

"Oh lovely,"_ Snake groaned in return, turning to flee the fight with her siblings._

_No more conversation went on as they all started running for their lives. All of them started to feel their exhaustion catch up with them, and it was by pure chance Blood spotted the cave._

"There!_" she screamed, shoving Snake towards the hole in the mountain's wall, trusting Skull to follow. _

_Skull could feel their chasers breath on his heels as he made a mad dash to the hole his sister had found. He saw Blood start to lift an enormous boulder from her safety in the cave, and fell to his legs, trusting the moist, muddy ground to carry him the rest of the way. As soon as he was in, Blood dropped the stone, crushing one of their pursuers_

_The sibling collapsed on the hard ground, doing everything they could think of to calm there racing hearts._

"_Alright," Snake gasped. "I swear, that is the last time I carve anything into the table!"_

"_Why?" her sister wheezed. "You think that got us here?"_

"_Well, think about it, we went to bed after I carved shit in a table. I'm telling you, never again!" _

"…"

"_Does that mean we're dreaming this?!" Skull screamed. "Hell, I refuse to eat pizza ever again! Wait a minute. Am I the only one dreaming this? Damn, my dreams are realistic!" _

"_Well, that is a very high possibility, except for the fact that everyone wakes up before they hit the ground when the fall, or trip, or whatever. I just fell from a thousand foot drop, got bruises, and didn't wake up. And besides, I don't think it's possible to sleep in a dream, and I'm telling you, I woke up here." Blood finished, getting to her feet and looking around._

"_Hmm, true, but I'm not entirely convinced," Skull murmured deep in thought._

"_Or," Blood brightly said. "We could be dead and walking through Hell!"_

"_Or we could be in a separate dimension" her twin replied in amusement._

"_Ooo! How 'bout this one. We just discovered a planet, and we are proving life exists!"_

_On and on the scenarios went, each more outrageous than the previous._

"_Or it could be our future selves are trying to contact us, and the only way they can is through our sleep!" Snake burst out, sounding dead serious._

_Dead silence._

"_Um, yeah, sure Snake. We can go with that," Blood said uncertainly, blinking her eyes at her sister._

"_Okay, yeah, let's go with that one. It's my favorite," Skull said. "Anyways, back to business. What do we do now?"_

"_We can explore the rest of the cave or sit here listening to those…things….howl for our blood," his twin said, looking down at him. _

"_Personally, I like the second option better," Snake said, twirling a knife in her hands._

_Her siblings stared at her. Then turned and started walking away from her, taking the only available way. They listened to Snake scramble to her feet, then fall in step beside them. Despite the lack of visibility, and them threatening to kill each other every time they bumped, it took a surprisingly short time of walking until they reached a cavern that opened wide, wider than three football fields. And best of all, there was light._

_When all of them saw what was in it, they could do nothing but stare in awe. There were mountains of gold and coins in one section, along with small stacks of clothes; weapons and ammunition in another; one corner was filled with precious gems, and shiny rocks, while the opposite corner held only a single candle on a pedestal. A kitchen took up most of the middle, but in a tiny part held a science lab, with arrows and knives littered on the floor. But thing that stood out most was the giant set of doors, with an insignia on the front. _

_It was a skull, with a snake crawling in the mouth, and popping back out of the left eye socket, with fangs holding a pacifier that was dripping…blood?_

"_Holy fuck," Blood whispered, breaking the quiet._

_As soon as she did so, the doors slowly creaked open. Looking at each other first, the three siblings slowly walked forward, and as soon as they were through, the magnificent doors slammed shut behind them. Stealing a quick glance, they kept moving onward. _

_Inside was a much smaller cavern, and it held only seven things. One was the flag with a crest to match the door. Then there were three pedestals. On the first was a pair of camouflaged ballet slippers. On the next was a pair of gloves that had somehow left a dent in its resting place. And on the last was a pair of black leather boots, with a small heel. _

_As the siblings moved towards them as one, they were stopped when they were thrown to the ground. Looking up, they saw a sight that made their blood run cold._

_They were all looking up into the faces of their older selves. The older people looked about the same, though they were taller and wore different clothes. As the older Blood glared down at herself, she couldn't help but show her glinting teeth in a predator like smile when she saw the glare she was getting back. _

"_Get the fuck out of here," younger Blood snarled. "This is our time."_

"_Not quite sweetheart. You guys are in our time," older Skull said with a smirk._

"_Sweetheart? When the hell do I start calling you sweetheart?" younger Skull asked older Blood. "And why are we here anyways?"_

"_To answer the first and most important question, just now when he's finally considered older than me. And as for the second one, because we had to contact you, and the only way we can is through sleep," older Blood said._

_The younger twins stared at Snake, and then at each other, having a silent conversation._

"_Nope; I refuse to believe that. She's just too stupid," younger Skull said out loud._

"_Agreed," younger Blood stated. "Now onto business. Why did you guys need to contact us?" _

"_Because we had to give you this," Older Snake spoke for the first time, handing them a paper. _

"_And now, Minnie-me, it's time for you to go. Shede's finally gotten worried enough to search through your dreams for you guys," older Blood grouched, nodding towards the cloaked figure who had been standing back, silently waiting. _

_The figure nodded at the older siblings, before moving to the younger group and tapping them each on their foreheads, all the while murmuring ancient words…._

_~X~_

The tree awakened at the same time, and felt their stomachs drop when they saw the paper clutched in Snake's hand, screw the fact that they were surrounded by their family and the Arcobaleno, all who were wearing worried expressions.

On the paper were only three words, but it was enough to chill them all.

_He's not dead._

~X~

You know, I just now realized that my thing shows me that people are adding this story to favorites and following it…..So thanks you guys! I feel really loved! Even if I'm not the brightest person ever!

Read and review please! you guys know you want to leave me at least a single word(Good, bad, no, yes) that's all I'm asking!


	13. Chapter 14

A tray of glasses fell to the ground, shards scattering across the ground. The Arcobaleno instantly jerked they're heads over towards the sound's starting point. Skull's mother stood there, hands trembling, and her eyes welling up with tears.

Instantly, Luce and Mom jerked into motion. Luce shoved Verde out of his chair, and offered it instead to the mortified women, as Mom rushed to get her mother a glass of water.

"Darling," Luce started, stroking the woman's hair. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong? You know your children took care of you until now, so what makes it any different?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself, Empty began. "It's not me I'm worried for. I'm scared for my children. He won't stop at anything until every single one of them is dead."

Before Luce could give some reassuring words, Snake perkily said, "But we just talked to our future selves, and we were fine! Maybe a little bit crazier, but other than that, fine!"

Empty stared at her daughter. "What do you mean?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. "What happened while you were sleeping? What exactly did you dream of?"

Hearing the worry and strain in his mother's voice, Skull slowly began describing the shared dream.

"And then there was this giant cavern filled with stuff, and when we walked through some giant doors, they slammed shut behind us, so we kept walking, and that's when we met our future selves, who then gave us that paper."

As soon as Skull finished speaking, Empty through her head in her hands and started to moan. That sound alone was enough to break everyone's hearts, but when paired with her tears, everyone felt as if a gash had been made in their chest.

"Mama?" Aim whispered hoarsely, her voice shaking, as Blood and Skull started to whimper.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why is that bad?" Mom asked her mother, worry laced in her tone.

"Hnn nn unnh?" Shede grunted out.

"Of course it's bad!" Shade growled out, snarling at his lover for the first time in history. "This just proves that Angel's prophecy was right! And that Skull, Blood, and Snake are gonna die soon! I think that might qualify for 'bad', don't you!?"

Shede jerked back, stumbling a few steps, before turning to the door and fleeing the room, clearly hurt by the shadow wielders words. Shade sighed heavily, head dropping to his hands as he collapsed into an empty chair.

"Oi maggot, what prophecy are you talking about?" Lal questioned, finally asking what was weighing heavily on everyone's mind.

Shade sighed once more, running his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Mine."

Everyone turned towards the doorway. Standing there was a girl with long, blond hair tied in a tail, the tip touching the small of her back. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. She wore a simple white dress, dainty ballet slippers, and no makeup or jewelry.

"What? Kora," Colenello asked blankly.

The girl sighed, walking towards Shade. She put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he knew she was talking to him.

"Why don't you go feed Ookdako and Kraken? I forgot to this morning, and they're probably having extreme hunger pains."

Shade sighed yet again, before nodding his head and walking out the door. The girl waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before continuing.

"When Miss Luce was staying with us, I had the wonderful opportunity to watch her receive a prophecy, and, being the child I was, wanted the ability to do something similar. Well, somehow, Miss Luce managed to discover that I had the ability to do so, but that it had been sealed away. Once it was unsealed, I kept having nightmares, witnessing the destruction of our family. Of course, I didn't know what it was then, and refrained from telling mama."

"That's great in all, but what does that have to do with those idiots talking to their future selves? Kora" Colenello questioned.

The blonde girl sighed. "You shall tumble; you shall fall. Don't forget; remember all. When you're all old, and one is young, when you all meet, when you all fall. Remember this, remember well. The prize they give, you cannot sell. One slip for the three, that those three gave, will show thine when thy shell shall break. And when it breaks, except for one, the rest shall grow, and age will take. Wills will weaken, some might break. But remember this, for your own sake. While some are young, some are old, yet neither can survive the cold. The bitter chill of being alone. When one sky fails, so shall the other. Your families connected, by one young brother."

She closed her eyes and leaned back on her feet, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Angle," Slick started, not really sure how to comfort her sister.

Said girl shook her head, blond locks swaying. "I'm fine. I can't even be for sure what it means…"

"But still," Skull piped up, knowing his sister like the back of his hand. "Don't you think we should, you know, analyze it? Just so we can all have the comfort of knowing it's nothing so we can get to sleep at night?"

Angle gave a small smile, wiping her wet eyes. "Well I suppose, if it helps you sleep at night."

"Oh? Well in that case, I'll go see if I can find any information or similar quotes on the internet," Verde said, staring to rise.

"Oh hell no bitch! Sit the fuck down and keep out of my territory! Computers are my specialty, and I refuse to let you dabble in my pride!" Blood snarled, pointing her sword at him.

Verde wisely sat down as Blood stomped out of the room, leaving behind a couple holes from her intense strength.

"Well," Verde tried again, cleaning his glasses. "I can go see if there are any records of similar prophecies by Luce's family," he finished, rising.

"Hn"

And a blade was suddenly under his chin.

"Holy shit!" Skull screamed, spitting out his water. "When the fuck did you get back in here?!" he screamed at Shede.

"….." Shede sheathed his blade, grabbed the 'Unn pet whistle', and headed out the door.

"How about-" Verde was cut off by Mom.

"Snake! Slick! Fon! Lal! Lal's pathetic excuse for a student! Get your asses outside! We're going to dad's sunken ships to look for clues!"

"Yes ma'am," the named people muttered.

Mom stormed to block the door. "I CAN'T HERE YOU!" She screamed.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

"Now move out!"

"Oh Verde!" Aim sang, grabbing onto the scientist's arm. "You're coming with me to some ancient ruins for answers!"

Verde turned to look at Luce as he was being dragged out the door.

'Help me!' he mouthed.

Luce shook her head as the door slammed shut.

The remaining people were left in silence. Finally, Reborn broke it by sighing.

"I'm going to go find Shade and talk to him."

"I'll come with you," Empty declared, jumping to her feet.

The two stared each other eye to eye before Reborn smirked and headed out the door, the Unn mother close behind.

Finally it was just Luce and Angle.

"Are you going to tell them?" the younger of the two asked.

"What? That they're going to be turned to babies?" the other responded, hand moving to her swollen belly.

"No, I mean the part to 'never forget' and that they can't 'survive the cold'," Angle clarified.

Luce sighed. "No, but I will leave some clues after my passing. Oh, dear! I mean our passing."

Angle tilted her head back, looking at the darkening sky. " 'When one sky fails, so shall the other'," she quoted.

Luce moved to join the younger girl. "I just hope Skull can take being the link that will keep everyone together. It will be hard for him, seeing as he'll be an infant, while his siblings will be forever old."

Angle turned and grinned at Luce. "Oh don't worry about him! He'll be fine!"

"How do you know?" Luce asked, a questioning frown on her face.

Angle leaned back, a smirk on her face.

"Because he's an Unn."

~X~

All done! Yay!

Hey,hey,hey- really ultra-sorry about not updating in so long! I've been in and out of the hospital, and since I'm in school again, I had all that make up work…=/

Anyways! Rad and review! Please!


	14. Chapter 15

_Okay, so before we get started, I need to clarify something. I'm changing KHR's history a little in this. Colenello won't take Lal's place, because I need Lal's flame to correspond with Mom's, and any other way would be too confusing, so Colenello will be the past, present, whatever rain-holder. Another thing, from now on (A couple chapters at least) the story will be told with the Arcobaleno for part of a chapter, and with the Unns for the other part. Now, ON TO THE STORY!_

~X~

"Hurry it up Lackey," Reborn called without turning around.

Skull shot him a glare but said nothing. He didn't want to end up thrown over the edge of the cliff's spiraling path. Still, he was moving faster than Verde, and it's not like they were going to a meeting, right? Since it was just a job, he should be able to walk as slow as he wanted to!

"What was that, you make-up freak?" Colenello asked, moving suspiciously close to the gothic prince.

Oops. Guess he had muttered his thoughts out. Colenello shoved Skull forward.

"I asked you a question! Kora!" the blonde growled.

"And I was ignoring you!" the biker snarled back without thinking, the wind beginning to whip around everyone gathered.

Viper and Verde staggered back from the powerful force, and Viper yelped as he nearly fell over the edge. The cloaked man choked as he was yanked up by Reborn, who had his eyes on Skull.

"Oi maggot!" Lal screamed. "Calm the fuck down!"

Luce reached put one hand on her friend's shoulder, urging Lal to take her own words to heart. With her other hand, she touched her youngest guardian's shoulder, and the terrifying power instantly settled.

Skull stood up with a grunt, putting his hands in his pockets and hanging his head. He began walking on, ignoring the curses that spilled out of Lal's mouth as she walked behind him. Luce sighed and hurried to catch up with him, her swollen belly slowing her.

"Lovey," the Sky began. "I know you're frustrated, but you need to calm down. We all tried our best, yes Skull, even Reborn, to find answers. You know that. If our Families combined weren't able to get any leads, then it wasn't meant to happen. We need to move forward."

"Luce!" Skull whined. "You don't understand! I have a really bad feeling about this job! What if someone from the family gets hurt? I mean my family. Not that I don't care about yours! Well, ours, but, um, well. No I mean-!"

"Hush Skull," Viper murmured before Luce could breathe a word. "We all know what you meant. You're worried for your blood family, but that doesn't mean you don't fear for ours."

Skull nodded for him to continue.

"We all know how stressed you are over your father. We all saw his strength. And we all saw how much your family fears him, or at least what he is capable of. You need to realize that we do know, and we do care, believe it or not. Now, is there anything else you need me to clarify and answer?"

Skull hesitated, gazing around at the other Arcobaleno, before he smirked. "Yes. I need something answered. Is that the longest you've ever spoken in one go?"

"Alright everyone!" Verde interfered before anyone died. "We're here, so let's just get this over with. I have place to go! Things to discover!"

Chuckling, Colenello took the lead. "I'll race you! Kora!"

"GET BACK HERE MAGGOT!" Lal screamed as she ran after him.

And thus began the race.

Lal tackled her former student to the ground, tying his legs together. Reborn darted past the fallen, ahem, couple. Viper transported himself, along with Luce to the top. Verde scampered up the steep cliff. Skull yelped, seeing he was in last place, and took off. Lal jumped off Colenello and ran the rest of the way with Skull, leaving her student to get out of her knots on his own.

Still out of breath, Verde said, "Well that was entertaining."

Reborn grunted his acknowledgement, while Viper mumbled his. Luce opened her mouth to say something, but froze when she saw a bright light illuminate the clearing. Everybody scurried to gather around, and then stared in awe at the unusual sight. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, and just as it reached its peak, Colenello darted forward, claiming his place in the circle.

~X~

"Why the fuck do we have to go down there?" Shade whined as he stared at the gaping hole.

Shede looked at his lover, before slapping him upside the head. "Hn," he then said, starting his descent.

Grumbling, Shade followed him, and then came a giggling Aim, who had witnessed the whole thing. Mom shoved Slickery towards the seemingly bottomless pit, and stomped on her hands when the Storm held on to the edge. Smiling sinisterly, Mom leaped down, landing skillfully on an already downed Slick. She then stood up and caught her Sky.

Shede helped Angel out of his sister's arms. Angel looked around, taking in the hanging rocks, and the jagged floor decorations. She nodded, as if she knew exactly where she was, before she started along the path that Blood had beaten down for her. Exchanging a quick glance, Slick and Mom started after her, quickly followed by Shede and Shade.

The siblings stopped when they reached an enormous tavern. They poked around, seeing if there were any secret caves or passage ways, but pressed on when they found none. No one noticed Blood and Snake in the shadows, not even Shade.

"What do you think?" the blonde breathed.

Her sister snorted. "What do you want me to say? That this is a coincidence? Sorry babe, but I stopped believing in those years ago."

Snake scowled. "Something useful would be nice! I mean, obviously this isn't a coincidence! But why would we, our older selves… no, wait, let me rephrase that. Why would our older selves…no that sounds weird too…um, how about-"

"Snake!" Blood screeched, bringing her hand back as if to slap the blonde.

The dancer flinched sharply, before darting out of her sister's reach, knowing that one more word could've made the gothic queen lose all control. Blood took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Look, Snake," she started. "I'm sorry I snarled…alright, no, I'm not sorry, but if it makes you feel better you can pretend. I know what you wanted to say but you were too stupid to figure out how. Now let's get a move on. I don't want to have to run through here looking for everybody."

With that she took off, followed by Snake only after the blonde had had time to mumble, "Only Blood can insult somebody while apologizing and get away with it."

The two girls rushed after the rest of their family, and quickly took their place on a circle the others had formed. Blood had just enough time to note that this was the same room where the three had visited their older selves before a pure white light blinded them all.

The light descended upon them, and right before it touched the ground, it exploded, engulfing them all.

~X~

"AAARRGGGHH!" Luce screamed in misery.

The Arcobaleno were all in pain. In all their years of fighting, never had they felt something so terrible. Viper was on the ground, writhing like a dying snake. Reborn, Colenello, and Lal hunched over, before falling to the ground when the pain grew worse. Skull, well, Skull was the only one who had ever felt something worse than this, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

After ten minutes of pure torture, the blinding pain finally subsided.

"What the hell?! Kora!" Skull heard Colenello swear in a rather childish voice.

The gothic king looked up, and froze. In place of his Family, were baby versions of the almighty Arcobaleno. Swallowing hard, Skull looks down at himself.

"OH FUCK NO!" could be heard within a two mile radius.

~X~

Shade reached a hand out to his lover, stroking his cloak-covered hair as they both twitched in pain. Angle was on the ground, sobbing, while Aim and Slick were cussing out everything from the world to a box. Snake rolled around, moaning and ramming into her siblings. Blood was the only quiet one who, like Skull, had experienced pain worse than this.

After ten minutes of Hell, the torturous pain began to ease off.

"Oh hell no. Nuh uh. This is not happening," Blood heard Shade calmly say in a harsh, raspy voice.

The biker girl looked up cautiously, and felt her blood run cold. In place of the once glorious family were now withered, old people.

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" could be heard within a two mile radius.

~X~

All doooonnnneee! Not the happiest with this chapter, but the best one I wrote.

Hopefully the Arcobaleno are starting to get back in character…

Anyways, tell me what you think! And sorry it took so long to get this up…I BLAME IT ON THE DAMN PERSON WHO INVENTED HOMEWORK!


	15. Chapter 16

The Arcobaleno sat in a tight circle around the warm fire. The night air had chilled them all to the bone, making them give up the task of finding who was responsible for their new body. They had spent hours pondering over the dilemma, and after tears, slaps, and harsh words, they all agreed that they couldn't return to the people who knew them.

"Well this is just rich," Lal spat, ripping a bite off of her dinner. "I promised Tewo I'm going to give her updates on Combusin and let her teach the knives courses, and now I can't even show her my face!"

"Oh, shut up Lal!" Viper practically screamed. "Why don't you be the man you tell your trainees to be and stop feeling sorry for yourself!? You aren't the only one who's been suffering through this! And seriously? You want to hear yourself so much you bring Mom into this?! She's Skull's blood! Why don't you ask him how he's feeling over losing his family?!"

The Family sat in silence once Viper's first ever outburst stop echoing around the clearing. No one dared to break the quiet, and no one had the nerve to look Skull or Viper in the eye, while Lal refused to look at anyone.

Finally, Skull sighed, standing up and, after finding the balance in his child's body, stretching. "I'm turning in. There's a motel not too far from here, and I'm tired of watching everyone feel sorry for themselves. Why don't you start worrying about your boss and her pregnancy? Viper, I bet you a ride home and lost. If you don't come with me now, then you won't get your ride." With that, he started waddling down the curving path, not yet used to his chubby body.

Viper was quick to follow, stumbling and falling down until he whispered, "Screw it!" and levitated after the cloud.

The remaining Arcobaleno all sat in silence for a while, before they finally began to disperse.

"Wait!" Luce cried out. "Um, we need to have an official meeting tomorrow! We can meet at the motel Skull and Viper are staying in!"

All of them responded in some way, except Reborn, who went back to Luce.

"Come on," he murmured I her ear. "You need to get dome rest, while we figure out what to do about your babe."

And with that, they both walked off.

~X~

The Unn siblings sat around in a circle, all doing various things. Mom was hobbling around, gathered edible plants and water to make supper. Shade was attempting to summon up a portal in the room where the family kept their spare clothes, trying to get everyone something that would fit them. Shede, had his head on his lover's lap, sobbing silently. Angle was sleeping, along with Slick. Aim was roaming around the giant tavern, looking for some meat to give Mom for supper. Snake was lying on a ledge, dangling a string to the ground, playing with a baby snake.

Blood was away from the group, leaning against a boulder, listening to her music, a peaceful look on her face. She was analyzing, the possibilities of her family's future, knowing they could never again go home to their mother, at least if they remained this way.

"Food!" Mom called, interrupting her oldest sister's thoughts.

The reaction was instantaneous. Angle and Slick were the first ones to the makeshift table, a rock knocked down to size, courtesy of Blood. Then came Shede and Shade, with Shede sitting on Shade's lap. Next came Snake, tucking a reptile's tail into her shirt. Blood was last, her body stiff since her transformation.

The family ate, basking in the peaceful quiet. It seemed that no one had the nerve to break the silence. Blood, being the fearless one she was, was the first to break the awkward quiet.

"Soooo, um, lovely day out isn't it?" she started.

Aim sighed. "Blood, darling, just tell us what you want to talk about."

"Really!" Angel piped up. "It's so annoying when you and Skull want to talk about something! You always start by making small talk!"

"Well it's not-" Blood tried to defend herself.

"It's true!" Snake sniggered. "And you guy's always face-talk to see you get's to break up the peace!"

"Hn?" Shede mumbled, his head now buried in his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh! Um, face-talk is when people can communicate just be making faces at each other, 'cause they know the other so well!" Slick responded.

"Oh ho?" Shade said. "Then don't we all do it?"

"Nuh uh! We gesture when we talk!" Snake denied.

"Well so do we!" Blood countered.

"Yeah but that doesn't count!" Aim declared.

"How the fuck do you figure?!" Shade growled, tossing Shede off his lap.

His boyfriend yelped, and drew his dagger. Before he could so much as scratch the shadow wielder, he was yanked sideways by Blood.

"No weapons at the table," She growled lowly in his ear. She then shoved him at their brother, and stomped back to her seat. The gothic queen glanced up to see Angle looking at her, eyebrow raised. Even with her aged face, she was beautiful.

Blood cracked a small grin before speaking. "Now that we're all acting like Unns at dinner time, I want to talk about our futures. All of EVERYONE'S plans, and back-up plans, just went down the drain. Yes Shade, that means you can't become a pole dancer for your favorite gay bar. Quite honestly, none of us are going to get work for our looks. I can keep doing my information shit going, and I can do stunts, as long as I have my helmet, but what about you guys?"

"Well," Snake started. "I can go back to training people how to fight with snakes. I mean, I did manage to teach Kraro, Ventipar, and that air head Amilioca!"

"Who?" Aim asked the question everyone was thinking.

Snake rolled her eyes before answering. "Vongola's Dancing Cobra, Viper, and Anaconda."

"Lovely," Shade stated before continuing. "Mom can, of course, go back to her restaurant, or go teach Combusin. Shede and I can become medics. Aim can instruct anyone's target practice, but where does that leave Angle?"

"And if we did do those jobs, we'd be separated again," Slick added.

"I might have a better idea," a strange voice hoarsely said.

All the Unns whirled around to see a small figure wrapped in bandages and wearing a cloak and top hat.

Snake opened her mouth a screamed.

~X~

"So," Luce started the next morning. "I understand we're all a little frustrated, okay, maybe a bit more than a little, but we all need to calm down and think like rational people."

"Um, Luce? I think we're all a shit load more than a little upset," Colenello stated carefully.

"Well no fuck, Colenello!" Lal screamed, slapping him.

"Hey now-" Skull started.

"Shut up, Lackey," Reborn said, shooting at him.

"Hey now," Fon attempted to calm everyone.

Luce sighed deeply, her head beginning to hurt. "Alright everybody, calm down. Now, I called you all here to make sure you know that we can never be seen together. We must erase our past, and start anew. I wish you all the best luck in your futures."

And with that, she waddled out of the motel lobby.

The Arcobaleno stared after her in silence, too shocked to say anything. Very slowly, they began exchanging glances. Verde swallowed, before standing up and slowly walking out. Viper floated out, saying nothing. Colenello and Lal went off, hitching a ride on some random stranger's car roof. Fon bowed to Reborn and Skull, before disappearing. Reborn and Skull were left alone, and before Reborn went left, he grabbed Skull's arm.

"Why do you think we got turned into….babies?" he asked with scorn.

Skull was quiet for a moment, before saying, "I have no clue how, but I do know this. My father has something to do with it."

And with that he pulled his arm out of his sempai's hand and walked away.

~X~

All done! The fastest it's ever been updated since school started. Um, kinda sad that I only got three reviews last time. I mean really, you guys should know by now that I don't care if you're a Guest or not, sooooo, please please please please PLEASE(!) review!


	16. Chapter 17

Excuses at bottom. Carry on.

~X~

"Well now, that was just plain rude!" the cloaked stranger exclaimed.

"Oh don't mind her!" Angel smiled, intent on making the strange man feel welcomed. "She gets like that whenever she sees a new snake."

"Snake…?" he questioned, just before Snake reached over and plucked a bright red reptile from within the stranger's bandages. She sat back on her haunches, focusing on the small, baby snake she held in her hands. Turning towards Blood, she put on her best "kicked puppy" face.

"No," Blood stated, not bothering to wait for the question.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a new pair of boots thrown in?"

"No."

"New bike? New clothes? New room? New make up?

"No. no. no. no."

"Plllleeeeaaasseee?"

"Oh for the love of God, Snake! You don't need the damn thing! Now put it up before I destroy your-wait, make up? What are you waiting for?! Go for it, sister!" Blood broke off, losing her fight because of the bribe.

The stranger just stood there, his arm still extended in the position Snake had left it in. He was focusing on the group, trying to decide the best way to approach them with his offer. He knew them to be violent beasts that only bothered to rear their heads when they were angered, but other than that, he was clueless about the siblings. He had no clue what would set them off, other than repeated please, of course.

"So," he started. "Is it safe to presume you are the ill-tempered, gothic queen, Blood?"

"So," Blood answered with a raised eyebrow, sipping her drink. "Is it safe to presume you know too much and must therefore be eliminated?"

The stranger busted out laughing. If these people decided to except his bosses offer, then his family were going to be in for a surprise.

~X~

Skull wandered out to his family's house. He really hadn't meant to, but his stress levels were making him lose his mind. He needed to talk to someone, someone who really didn't give a damn what he looked like. Someone who would always smile when they saw him. He needed his mom.

He opened the door with a creak. Immediately, he felt a chill run down his spine. His house was never quiet enough to hear something like that. There were always kids watching T.V., sisters arguing, Mom laughing in a maniacal way. Dear lord, even Shede and Shade made a shit load of noise when they were making out, along with all of the other unspeakable things they did.

"Hello?" he called, still feeling uneasy. "Mom? Blood? Snake, Shede, Aim, Shade?"

Silence answered him.

"Mom?"

"Mom!?"

"Mama?!"

"Skull?" a quiet, sorrow filled voice answered him. "Love? Is that really you?"

Whirling around, the gothic boy saw his mother peering down at him through tear glossed eyes. With a gasp, she embraced him, sobbing her pain into her eldest son's bike suit, despite his new size.

"Oh, Skull!" she wailed. "They're dead! Oh dear Lord! They're dead!"

"Mom! Mom! Mom, listen to me!" Skull urgently whispered. "Where are they? You know Blood can't die, so where is she?"

"Dead!" his mother sobbed, holding out a paper for her son to see.

Skull quickly read through it. It was a typical "give-me-whatever-or-die-note", but there was nothing to suggest his siblings were dead. He started to sigh in relief, but his thrpat caught as he saw something at the bottom. It was the mark of the most brutal Family, the one that made even Vongola's bosses tremble in fear. It was the mark of the Mafia's law enforcers, Vindice.

~X~

Blood winced as she saw her mother's tears. They had sworn to never hurt their mother as their father had hurt her, but alas, it was all in vain. All the late nights spent patrolling the perimeter of their town. The all-nighters she had pulled to ensure the family would remain unknown to the mafia world. The traps Snake and Slick had lain around the house. The hours Aim spent training her multitude of animals. The waters infested with Mom's sharks, and the uncountable amount of time spent sharpening her knives. The risks Shede had taken to befriend the ghosts of his town. The dangers Shade had faced when interrogating the stray mafia members who had wandered into their home.

All of it to protect their mother. All of it in vain.

"Hey," a soft voice sounded to Blood's right.

Turning, she saw the withered form of Angel walking towards her, stumbling into her sister's arms as she toed a few lose rocks.

"Careful," Blood murmured. She had barley caught her sister because of her newly stiffened body.

"Oh hush, slowpoke…," Angel muttered, turning towards the sight her older sister was viewing. "I wish we didn't have to do this," she then whispered, heartbroken at the sight of her mother sobbing into her infant brother's chest.

"Hmm," was all Blood responded with, to lost in thought to really register her sister's words.

They stood in silence for a bit, the wind howling and screeching around them.

"Shede's still upset," Angel stated.

She received no reply.

"Shade is trying to convince the shadows he's still him. And I'm impressed Snake can still move the way she did when she looked younger! Oh! And Mom is taking over our new residence already! Really, not even waiting a full day! Slick is having a blast with Gia! I never thought I would meet someone who could understand and communicate with her in that 'weapon language' she uses! And don't get me started on Aim! She's-!"

"When?" Blood randomly interrupted.

"What? When what?" Angel stalled.

"When are you going to leave us?" Blood questioned, her voice taking on her ice cold interrogation tone.

"Huh? Blood, I don't understand!" Angel proclaimed, keeping her eyes off of her sister's. "You must be going crazy. But I suppose spending most of your life staring at computer screens does that to you! I mean really! Why would you ever think I would-?"

"Don't lie to me, Angel. You're not meant for it," the gothic sister cut her off.

Quiet descended upon the area, leaving the two siblings to themselves.

"How did you know?" the kinder quietly asked.

"I'm analyst. I heard the sorrow in your voice as you spoke to Luce. I heard the prophecy you so carelessly threw out. I've spent my whole life putting two and two together. I don't need you to tell me what is and is not going to happen. I can figure that out myself. What I need to know is when. When are our wills going to be tested? When are we going to meet the Arcobaleno once more? When are we going to leave this hellhole and half dead ass wipes? When are you going to die, Angel?"

When Angel worked up the nerve to speak, her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Soon."

~X~

Skull walked away from the elaborate gravestones that were marking an empty plot. His mother had told him to take the flowers there, and then to spread the news that the mighty Unn Family's protective shell had finally broken. The defenses were down, never again to be as perfect as they once were, and the town needed to know to protect themselves. Skull wasn't too worried. For God's sake, this town was made up off Mafioso! They weren't going to be taken down that easily.

"'Course, that's what they all said about the Unn Family," the teen in an infant's body muttered to himself, head hanging low.

He was almost to his Family's car when he heard his name being called. Looking behind him, he found his old crew running full speed towards him.

"Yo, dumbass!" his second in command snapped. "You can't just leave us!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Definetly!"

Looking around, Skull couldn't help but feel tears rise to his eyes as he looked upon the most loyal crew he, hell, anyone!, could've ever asked for. They were the only ones who had recognized him when he had gone to share his mother's words. They were the only ones he could ever bring himself to leave his ship with, including his family. And now, they were the only ones he could trust to carry put his orders to even beyond their best abilities.

Taking a deep breath, Skull shouted, "FRONT AND CENTER!"

"SIR!" they all replied as one.

"I'm going away for a while. Hell, maybe even a couple of life times. My mother's staying here to watch over the children of our home, and she's going to have her hands full. Your job will be to help her and more to the point protect her! No matter what may befall you! Understood?!"

"Sir!"

"I don't think the elders heard you! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

"Now move out!"

And with that, all but one turned and rushed to follow orders. They remaining individual turned to look at her captain.

"Sir?" the first mate questioned. "What about you ship?"

"All yours," Skull replied without missing a beat.

Merki's mouth dropped. "But! But sir! That ship is your baby! You built it from scratch! She's been through everything with you! Even-!"

"She's yours now, girl. Go make your own memories with her, and for God's sake don't wreak her up to badly! As you said, I made her, and that was when I was ten. She's not as sturdy as I like to believe she is. And don't bother protesting; it won't do you any good. I don't need her where I'm going, and I'd rather she not sit and collect dust when she yearns so badly for ocean water."

Merki opened her mouth to retort, but instead a question came out.

"Where are you going?"

With his jaw set and eyes raging with determination, the gothic captain replied, "To find my siblings."

~X~

Whew! Glad that's done and over with! I know I said my excuses were down here, but I really don't have any. School was being a bitch to me and then I had to retype this damn thing after months of not even glancing at it…..soooooooo yeah! Tell me what you think! And I know it hasn't been edited, but, oh well. Hopefully it's eligible!


	17. Chapter 18

"Hey, Berdy!" Snake called in her raspy voice, tossing a file on Big Pino's lap as she passed. "I'm back!"

Bermuda twitched at the nick name his new subordinate, no, _ally_, had given him. If she wasn't so damn good at her work, he would've reprimanded her already.

"Was there any resistance?" he questioned, ignoring Jack's annoying snickers.

Snake turned to give in a "no dumbass, they just quietly walked to their doom" look.

"And how did you handle it?" the infant asked.

Stretching her arms she responded with a simple, "How does a snake handle it?"

Wincing at the thought facing the deadly assassin in battle, he quickly dismissed her, but not before telling her to get Blood for him.

"Boss?" Jager started from where he resided behind his precious boss. "She left their crest on the body this time."

Cursing, Bermuda quickly ordered Alejandro to go and remove all evidence leading the either Vindice or the Unns.

"It won't work," Blood stated, busting through the magnificently carved door. "They're already at the sight."

"Go anyways, Alejandro. Be sure to convince them it was all your doing. Nobody must know the Unns still live!"

Blood rolled her eyes, still not used to having to communicate with people, no, what was the word?, _allies_, outside of her town. There, ever body had gotten her double meanings, and she didn't spend twenty minutes explaining her logic to morons who didn't know how to put two and together in order to get fish.

She turned on her heel, an impressive feet for somebody with a ninety-year-olds body, and stalked out, heading towards her abandoned computers. If Bermuda wasn't going to take time out of his oh-so-busy-torturing-people-schedule to speak with her, then he could suck her dick for all she cared. Never before had she kissed ass to anyone other than Mom, and that was only after she tried to eat popcorn before she realized that the 'popcorn' was actually wasn't victims teeth, and she planning on starting anytime soon. Besides, she needed to get back to Angel's side. While she trusted Small Gia with her, dear Lord, he knew what types of things any Unn was capable of, she also knew the time was nearing for Angel to move into the next world, life, whatever, to greet old friends once more. Blood wanted to be there to ease her suffering.

~X~

"Luce, you need to breathe slowly and deeply," the doctor urged. "You're doing great. Just a little more!"

Skull winced as he heard his precious Sky scream in such a pain filled way. Only once had he listened to someone cry out in such a way, and that was when his mother was being tortured by his father.

He winced again when the noise intensified. He really wished Shade was here. He was one of the most skilled medics known, and unknown, to the mafia world. He was normally lazy and refused to spend his life force on most people, but he would never allow a woman like this, or hell, any woman!, to be in such pain. He was the one who called all the health related shots in the family. He was the one who could tell when someone was beyond help. He was the one he could bring relief to the ones filled with pain. Hell, he could even cure dead limbs!

"Alright, Hon," the nurse smiled, bring Skull out of his desperate thoughts. "You can head on in now. Your mother made it through just fine."

Skull rolled his eyes at the nurse's presumptions before going into the room. Really! Why would anyone think such a women could possibly be his mother?

"Hey, Luce," he started quietly, worried about upsetting the new mother.

Said woman turned to look at him with a wacked out smile on her face. "Morning, Skull. Did you hear? I'm a mother now."

"I did, and you have no idea how happy I am for you," the boy gently said, climbing up on the bed before crawling closer to Luce's face. "What are you going to name her?"

"Oh, is it a girl?" Luce asked sweetly, her head rolling to one side.

"Yeah, it is. So, what's the name?" he gently responded, stroking her beautiful, silky hair.

"Hmm, how about Aria, in honor of your mother?"

Skull was silent has he digested this new information.

"Why would you name her that, then? What does that have to do with my mom?" he finally spoke.

Chuckling, Luce answered, "Because it describes her. You grandmother might have name her empty, but she is a Sky. She feels and experiences all things, old and new. She can relate to anyone, and is not afraid to show compassion. She controls the Sun, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lighting, and Mist, and yet, despite her past, is not afraid to shield them, or unleash them. She is like the air we all need."

Skull laid his head upon Luce's breasts, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you," he whimpered.

"I know, love. I know."

~X~

"Angel!" Shade shrieked as he burst through the doors.

Jack turned to look at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I've done all I can," he murmured, moving away from the bed containing the fragile Sky.

"Oh Angel!" her twin sobbed, collapsing by the bed, into the arms of his lover, who began to gently stroke his hair with trembling hands.

"Shade," Blood said, no compassion in her voice. "See what you can do to ease her pain. I'd rather not see her suffer as she passes."

Nodding, the boy pulled himself out of his brother's arms before doing just that.

"Blood," Jagar rumbled. "What would you like us to do? She is your blood, while we hold no real relations to her," he continued when he saw the gothic girl's raised eyebrow.

"Don't say that," the sick girl whispered, drawing everybody's attention to her. "We may not have known each other very long, but we still managed to establish some friendships with each other. Can you believe it?" she chuckled weakly. "And to think some Families are scared of you!"

"They have good reason to be!" Junk sniffed with indignation. "We uphold the laws of the mafia!"

"So in other words you make sure everybody plays nice with each other," Slick deadpanned, finally looking up from the floor.

"Well-! That's-! Why you-! Arrgghhhh!" she screamed before storming towards her challenger, intent on making her regret her words.

Instantly, sides were chosen, and the war was on. During the whole thing, everyone get a discrete eye Angel as she conversed with Bermuda and Jagar, the only three not involved in the new battle.

"You'll take care of them? Make sure they don't kill each other to harshly?" Angel inquired, coughing blood into her hand.

"Of course, child," Bermuda assured her, intent on easing her gentle down to death.

The Sky smiled sweetly at the two men at her side before letting her gaze travel to the wild beasts still fighting. She smiled wider before closing her eyes with a smile.

And then Angel was no more.

~X~

Skull opened his eyes, feeling refreshed more than anything. That nap with Luce had been just that he needed to pull himself through this. He knew his boss was nearing death. Her breathing was shallow and her face contorted with pain. He wished he could ease the suffering she felt, but he was a Cloud, not the Sun.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Looking up, Skull saw Luce's eye trained on him. He wanted to tell her that no, she wasn't, and that yes, she would be able to pull through this, but he knew there was no point in lying to her.

"Yes," he responded, finally managing to work his voice.

She smiled softly. "Take care of her?"

"I will."

"Spread the word?"

"Of course."

"Take care of yourself?"

Skull snorted. "Sure, if only because I fear you'll come back to beat my ass raw if I don't."

Luce started laughing, and as she struggled to take in more breath, her throat caught.

And then neither Sky was anymore.

~X~

I don't know about you reader's, but that was seriously depressing to write…Review? And by the way, I'm sorry the chapter numbers are wrong. I'm just to lazy to fix it ;)


	18. Chapter 19

No one dared to so much as breathe as Angel was lowered into the cold, hard ground. The siblings could do nothing but stare, trusting their not-so-new allies to protect them as they mourned the loss of such a precious life. The Vindice's eyes were roaming everywhere, not trusting an enemy family out for revenge to take advantage of such a heart-wreaking moment.

"So," Bermuda started, for once not resting upon Jagar's shoulder. "Who would like to be the first to speak of the lovely women who had gone to rest?"

At first no one moved, but finally Slick dared to step forward and face the remaining siblings.

"Angel was the best person there ever was. She was kind and caring and she loved all of her family, and Family!, more than anything else in the world, and would never hesitate to help them!" she finished, daring anyone to correct her with the wild gaze in her eyes.

Next up was Shade.

"My twin," he began, voice quivering with grief. "My twin was the best sister I could've ever asked for. I was around her the most, starting from the tender age of infancy. I was always by her side during battles, and I can guarantee she shed tears over every soul lost, every drop of blood spilled, every wound left untreated. She was the best thing for this family."

And with that, the broken twin lowered his fedora and silently walked back to his place in the gathered, tears streaking down his face.

Shede took the stage.

Instead of speaking words on the angel's behalf, or petty things to comfort those left behind, he entered everyone's minds, giving them statement. _Don't forget_. He reawakened memories long forgotten, projecting them for those who didn't have those images to see.

One was of the gathered siblings fighting over the last piece of pizza, with Angel sitting beside their mother, laughing gently at them. Another was of the siblings fleeing their father's hell for them, and went on to show them founding their town, working day and night, fighting tooth and nail, not giving into anyone, proving their worth to themselves and those surrounding them. The next was showed a celebration with Skull and Blood being the main attraction. They were drunkenly singing in pink tutus that were covered in sparkles.

The final one included the members of Vindice. It was one of the last memories anyone could make containing the lost girl. They were all gathered at a table, newly moved in, and were dining as a real family, Unn style.

Mom was at the end of the table, wine glass in hand as she kept alert for any abnormal behavior. Evidently having the body of an eighty-something-year-old made her remember the hell, I mean _training_, she was put through in Combusin. Junk and Jagar were arm wrestling together against Blood, and were losing horribly. Snake was teaching Alejandro to 'Snake-dance', as she called it, while Slick and Small Gia were playing with all of the 'sharp-and-pointies', as they put it. Shade and Shede were in a discreet corner; quietly flirting with each other while Jack took pictures to black mail them with later on in life. Finally, Angel and Bermuda were seated at the head of the table, quietly talking as they ate their meal like civilized people.

And then the memories ended. Before Shede headed back towards Shade, he gave them one more image. It was of Angel's grave marker with a single statement.

_Don't forget_.

~X~

Nobody spoke as they watched Luce's infant body burn to ashes. Her child was safely held by the head maid of the Family's house. The Guardians all stood, in all their infant glories, at the bottom of the burning alter. Even Reborn, cold, heartless, Reborn had tears gathered in his eyes.

"Who will be the first to speak on the behalf of this marvelous woman?" the priest questioned.

After a short round of silence, Verde walked towards the podium.

"Luce was a woman whose goodness can't be grazed by someone else. She loved all and sheltered any, never hesitating to land a helping hand to those in need of one. She was constantly supporting me and encouraging me to experiment and learn, despite what others thought of it, and for that alone I can never forget her, nor forgive myself for any harm that came upon because of it. Luce, no matter where she will go, or even roam, will always be a woman who has my respect. She stood firm by her Family and after the hell our Family put her through, and I hope she's finally found the peace she deserves."

Next up was Lal.

"This was a woman who no one would hesitate to follow into a suicide battle. She was one who could charm anyone, including me. She was one who would be the last to challenge and offender, and the first to offer an enemy a hand. Even now, I hesitate to say she is gone. I can guarantee every time any of us do something she would have scolded us for, we will feel her light hand on our shoulders, smell her motherly scent, and hear her gentle words and reassurances."

Colenello quickly followed his commander.

"Many say that Luce was the best women out there. Many say she was the only one who could tame anyone. Others presume she cares only for others, and you know what? They're right. The only person Luce never cared about was herself. Everyone else became a child to her. Some were troubled children," here his gaze fell upon Reborn, before quickly moving to Lal. "And others were calmer than the eye of the storm," he continued as his target changed to Fon. "Still others were eccentric and outgoing. But no matter what the case maybe, she was a mother to all and the only one who could make a caged beast feel, and remain, calm," Colenello finally finished, gaze still resting upon Skull and Verde.

Skull could feel eyes on him, but refused to take the stand, hell, he even refused to look up from the floor, even though he had already memorized every nook and cranny of it. Reborn could shoot him right now and he wouldn't care. Really. Hell could break lose, and he wouldn't be surprised. Screw the Grim Reaper! He would come up from the underworld just to see who had caused such a woman's death.

And he would die knowing it was his fault.

No words could describe how he felt right now. None. And really, he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't followed the hooded man into Shede's shop, none of this would have ever happened. His father wouldn't have been able to track down his family. His mother's life and sanity would still be there. His siblings wouldn't be MIA. He, along with the other Arcobaleno, wouldn't have the bodies of infants. And most important, the one he really cared about, Luce would still be alive.

She wouldn't be moving on, leaving as soon as her body was completely ash. She would be staying with them, raising her baby and smiling and laughing and baking cookies! She would be back, and his heart would be whole.

_Do you really believe that?_

His head shot up, eyes scanning the room, senses reaching out.

_Oh, Skull! You really haven't changed!_

That voice…

_Hhmmm? You can hear me?_

It couldn't be…

_Alert as always! But, Skull…_

No…it was impossible.

_I never thought you a coward, Skull._

Go away…

_Will you run? Will you hide? Close off the world? Tell me Skull…what will you do?_

Because if you're here…

_Will you speak?_

It means….

_She'd want you to speak, even laugh and joke and smile. Anything but this resentment towards yourself._

You must be…

_That's right, Skull! Told you! Still a genius! You haven't changed! Not even a little!_

"Dead…" Skull whispered, raising his head to stare into a wall of nothingness.

~X~

Hey guys! Sorry this is shorter than usual! I just thought that would be a really great place to leave everybody hanging in suspense! Although, if I were you, I would kill me for this one XD And by the way, this isn't how the story was originally supposed to go, so tell me what you think, 'kay?


	19. Chapter 20

"Alright! We're heading in!" Blood shouted to everyone.

"What? Already? We just got here, Blood!" Shade proclaimed, infuriated by the lack of care for his twin upon his older sister's face.

"So? She's dead. She ain't coming back, and we ain't gonna sit here and cry ourselves to death, boy. So you'd best be picking up your heart and handing it to Shede if you don't wanna answer to me," Blood finished, glaring at the shadow master.

"Blood!" Mom exclaimed, eyes wide and shocked by her sister.

"What?"

"Don't be so God damned heartless! She's your fucking sister! Treat her like one!" Mom hissed, eyes flashing and knives rising.

"You wanna fight? 'Cause we can fight. I've got no problems with reminding you who the alpha bitch can be when she wants to be, sweetheart. Don't be forgetting that I was one of dad's first experiments. I have no problem crushing you where you stand," Blood responded to the challenge.

"Alright kids, zombies, siblings, and crooks. That's quite enough!" Alejandro interrupted the brewing battle.

The gothic queen glared at him before spitting at Mom's feet. "Let's go," she rumbled.

Her siblings slowly turned and started away, glaring and sneering at their eldest sister. The Vindice followed, clearly disturbed by Blood's uncharacteristic coldness towards her family. Bermuda and Jagar alone remained behind with the girl.

"Alright," Blood growled, turning to look in a nook of the rocky cavern her sister's body would forever remain. "Who the hell are you and who sent you?"

A man removed himself from the shadows with a snicker. "So you noticed me. I was impressed. I've always heard that the Unn family was tight knit, and then suddenly you're all fighting, and at the funeral of your sister too!"

Bermuda snorted, making his presence known. "You really thought you went unnoticed? Shadows were dancing around and snakes mocking you, and you really thought you went unnoticed? Dumbass…"

The man sneered. "Yeah? So what? No besides me can claim they made it to the Vindice hideout!"

"Well, duh!" Blood started rolling her eyes and smirking like the predator at the top of the food chain. "Dead men can't talk."

The man's eyes went wide. "Y-y-you don't scared me!" he screamed, jabbing a figure at the three allies. "I belong to the Vongola Family! I've faced down guardians of other Families and come out on top! I've faced down wild animals, and smirked in the faces of the Arcobaleno! I've climbed-!" the man was cut off when a chain started choking him.

Both blood and Bermuda turned to stare in silence at Jagar.

"What?" he defended himself. "He was grating my nerves. And don't tell me you could've listened to his pubescent voice for another second!"

"Well damn, Bermuda!" Blood said, still eyeing the other man. "I think my family has been around here too damn long! That's something Shede would do!"

Bermuda's nod was one of wisdom. "I think so too, child. I think so too."

~X~

"Hm?" Reborn grunted, looking back at Skull.

The Arcobaleno had ended the funeral and were all headed to their new homes. All except Reborn, who had stayed behind to gather the ashes, and Skull, who was too lost in his thoughts to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"She's dead," the gothic boy answered still staring at the wall behind Luce's alter.

"Who?" Reborn asked, knowing instinctively he wasn't talking about the newly lost boss.

"My sister." He still sounded distracted, eyes still reaming where they had been for the past ten minutes.

Reborn fell silent, contemplating how to extract more information from the boy. The hit man didn't want to break the boy, and wasn't sure how far he could be safely pushed.

He came back over and sat beside Skull, shrugging off his suit coat and wrapping it around the empty boy. Hey, he was wary, not downright cruel!

"Who?" Reborn quietly asked.

"My sister," was the blank reply he received.

"Which one?"

"…"

"Skull?"

"Hmm?"

"Which sister?" Reborn asked again.

"…"

"Sku-"

"Angel," the boy cut him off.

Before Reborn could reply, or hell, even _think_, of a reply, the door flew open.

"Oi!" Lal shouted. "Hurry the hell up, maggots!"

Skull jumped up, tripping over his own feet as he rushed to follow orders. Reborn simply shook his head, swiftly jumping down from the chair. They both headed out, Skull rushing ahead, while Reborn calmly followed.

_Reborn._

Said person froze, waving Lal on.

_Reborn._

"Who are you?"

_Reborn, protect them, okay?_

"Who are you?" he repeated grinding his teeth in annoyance.

_They can't stand alone._

"God damn it! Who the hell are you?!"

…_you know who I am, Reborn._

"To fuck with that. I asked you a question!"

_Don't let go of them, Reborn._

"Who is 'them'?"

_Pick them up when they fall. _

"Hey now, I can't help them if I don't know who 'they' are."

_Some wills will break. You must strengthen them again._

"Who? Who are you? Who is 'them'?"

_If they are left alone, no one will ever be the same._

"Please! Answer me!" Reborn pleaded.

_So don't leave any behind. _

"Angel?"

_Don't leave them alone._

"Is that you?"

_It's very cold if you're left alone. So, remember all, and don't forget anyone._

"Why are you here?"

_If you do, never again will age take, and never again will youth begin._

"Why won't you answer me?!"

_But remember…_

"Well?!"

_You are not the one that connects all._ _You are not the brother. _

"What are you talking about?!"

_Did Luce not leave any clues? _

"What?"

_She didn't seem the type to go back on her word._

"What clues?"

_Did you really look? Did you even care?_

"Wha-?" Reborn was cut off by Lal, who had returned to the door to rush him along.

"Hurry the hell up, Reborn!" she shouted.

Reborn started for the door, returning to his calm and steady pace.

_Reborn…_

He jerked to a stop, but was ushered along by Lal's raised eyebrow.

_Don't forget._

He clenched his jaw.

_Young or old, aged or youthed…_

His hands turned to fists.

_Please, don't forget them…_

"Hurry up, Reborn!" Colonello shouted from his place in the bed of a borrowed truck.

_If not for mine, or even her's, if only for your own sake, please…don't forget._

"Had trouble saying goodbye," Reborn answered the questioning looks.

_Remember all._

~X~

"Oi!" Blood shouted. "We're back!"

Snake immediately dropped here ne snake and rushed over. "So did he know anything? Did he? What family was he from? Why was he here? Oh? Is this him? Is he-"

"Snake!"

"Yes, Berdy?"

Bermuda's eye twitched. "Calm yourself. We didn't interrogate him yet. And yes, this is him. He claims to be from Vongola, but is most likely a freelancer."

"Oh. Okay! Then let's go eat!" Snake exclaimed before leaping gracefully to the ding table.

Slick and Small Gia were already, shining weapons and cuddling their favorites, but quickly cleared them off in favor of food. Alejandro was next, bearing two trays off food, quickly followed by Shade and Jack, who were also bearing food. Mom arrived next, with Junk and Aim in tow, bearing the meat. Blood slowly made her way to the table, cursing when she had trouble sitting down. Bermuda followed, then Jagar who was laughing at the gothic girl's expense.

Soon everyone had been served and began digging into the feast with youthful vigor.

Blood looked around, smiling softly at the sight of both families mixing and mingling together. Already arguments could be heard, and she knew the throwing would soon begin. Suddenly, she frowned. Shede was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about him," Shade said, reading her face.

"Where is he?"

"Interrogating that bastard who dared to crash a funeral."

"I thought that was your job," Blood stated with a frown on her face.

Shade yawned before responding. "He said I needed time to recuperate from loss, or some shit like that. In reality, he's speed interrogating, and is then gonna go get ready for tonight."

Blood threw her fork down. "Aaaand, I'm done. Appetite's gone. It's off to bed with me. Toodles!"

Shade laughed before turning back to his dinner, but looked up when he felt multiple gazes on him. "What?" he started to defend himself. "I just said I was gonna have sex."

"EEWWW!"

~X~

"Get going Lackey!" Colenello shouted as he kicked Skull out of the truck.

"Wah!" he cried right before he hit the ground, face first. "D-damn it senpai! You won't get away with this!"

And then the truck was gone, spitting diet into Skull's face.

Skull started to stretch, tilting his head to one side as he sensed someone behind him.

"Sir!" his subordinates said as one.

"Get the airship ready. I'm up for skydiving. Anyone wanna join?"

No one answered.

"Come on you guys, seriously. I just lost two precious people and I don't wanna be alone. Is anyone else interested in plummeting to their deaths before pulling the lovely string that makes the Reaper hate us all? Or maybe we could, I don't know, play a card game or something?" he finished sounding unsure of himself.

"Sir? If I may? I wouldn't mind jumping down to my death, but you never let any of us before," he continued when he received the nod from Skull.

"No one's every asked," the boy replied. "Well, one did. But he's crazy if he thinks I'm going to let a four-year-old dive towards his doom. So, who wants to go?"

This time, every subordinates' hand went up.

"Then let'd go!" Skull shouted with enthusiasm.


End file.
